The House of Mirrors
by The.Gemini.Twins12
Summary: Come one come all to the House of Mirrors; where the doors are locked, the mirrors are prisons, and your Reflections move.
1. One Year Anniversary

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia.**_

_**One year ago today we posted a new story on Fanfiction. This story would draw in readers with their curiosity and these readers would stay with us for the entire year to come. Even when we took ridiculously long breaks.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	2. Castor

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hello, everyone.**_

**Wow, **_can you believe it? _**It's been one whole year since we started writing on Fanfiction. **_We want to thank every one of you (Dala, Medusa, Milana, LYS, Missy, Naru, Back, Toni, Mantyke, Caha, Cave, Magaria, Geiz, and everyone else) for your undying support. __**It meant a lot to us.**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Castor**

Norway's library had not changed much over the past twenty years. Though new books had been added to her collection and the shelves were becoming rather crammed, the ceiling was still vaulted and the shelves rose high into the air.

Norway had a sense of dejá vu as she sat at one of the tables in the center of her library. An ancient tome sat before her once more. This time, though, she was hard-set nothing was going to go wrong. She was not going to start another World War.

The house had been rather empty as of late. Normally Korea would be exploring the never-ending halls or even the labyrinth that was the basement; and when he wasn't doing any of those things he was talking nonstop to Norway. But Korea had had to return home after Mongolia had disappeared into North Korea's land after China had tried to force her to learn Chinese. Denmark and Sweden had been dragged off to their wives' (married and not) houses.

Norway stopped at a page in the tome. Etched onto the page was the image of a mirror with writing engraved in the ornate edges. Reading the words carefully, Norway's curiosity was peaked. The spell was supposed to cause mirrors to show the hidden truth about whoever looked at their own reflection.

Norway cleared her throat and straightened up.

"_The past which was_," Norway recited in Old Norse. "_Let it come froth now and reveal itself_."

There was a split moment of silence before a miniature explosion released smoke throughout the entire library. Norway was thrown from her seat to the floor with the book toppling past her head.

Coughing into her hand, Norway conjured up an icy wind to clear the room. Thankfully nothing had been damaged in the spell's explosion.

"It's a good thing Bror wasn't here," Norway muttered to herself, standing and brushing herself off. "He probably would have collapsed by now." Denmark was having slight issues with his asthma and smoke would not have helped him one bit.

Moving to one of the tall windows, Norway threw it open. The wind slowly seeped out with the smoke, clearing the library completely.

"Before you go, Nord, _(North,)_" Norway said to the wind. "Tell the idiot to be safe." The windy form of a wyrm nodded once and disappeared into the night.

Norway's attention was still on the smoke. She didn't notice a pair of hands reaching through the mirror hanging over the fireplace. Pale fingers gripped the edges of the mirror and strained to drag the body from the mirror.

A muffled _thump_ echoed through the room and Norway turned around in surprise.

"Hva?" Her eyes widened and a scream erupted from her mouth before the house fell completely silent.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_Don't forget to check this out: Return to the Viking Age (Redone). I'm re-editing Return to the Viking Age to see how far I've come!_


	3. Dalasport

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_Goodness, this is amazing. I didn't think we would have been writing for an entire year. _**I know. It's a real shock. **_You're all amazing. You've commented on every one of our stories. _**Some of you were even daring enough to poke your noses into the Hobbit Fanfiction world and sniff around. **_We don't blame you for not sticking around, we didn't either._

_**Enjoy Please review!**_

* * *

**Dalasport**

It was just a normal day in the life of the American household. Nine o'clock on a Friday morning meant that nearly all the states were still in bed, only their mother was awake so far. The mother in question was currently sitting at the kitchen table, sipping her peppery coffee. She was waiting for her children to wake up one at a time. Memory told her who it was who would be the first to wake up.

Sure enough, Minnesota sulked into the kitchen not a minute later. There were dark circles under her eyes and she dragged her feet as she walked. Like many of her siblings, Minnesota was not a morning person. The Midwestern state made her way across the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee collided with the counter instead. She slid down to the floor and landed hard on the linoleum.

"Off." Minnesota blinked in bleary surprise before tilting sideways and going right back to sleep.

Morocco glanced over her newspaper with a quirked eyebrow. "You are acting like your aunt when she comes for a visit," she commented.

"Mph," Minnesota grumbled into her arm, translating to Morocco as 'am not'."

Delaware was next to slope into the kitchen. "M-Morning, Mum," he stuttered with a yawn while he ruffled his hair.

"Good morning, Delaware," Morocco said, taking another sip of her coffee. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a bairn," Delaware replied. He filled the tea kettle and threw it onto the stove, beginning to prepare himself a cup of Earl Gray tea.

Hawaii was the third awake, no doubt awoke by Minnesota nearly falling down the stairs. The state's usually exotically done hair hung lip and she looked ready to murder someone if they dared to speak to her. Alaska followed straight after her youngest sister. She was much more awake than either of her three other siblings.

Seeing Minnesota on the floor, Alaska grabbed the carafe of coffee from the counter and poured a mug. It was placed on the floor beside Minnesota's head. There was a moment of stillness before Minnesota started sniffing the air. Bolting upright, she grabbed the mug off coffee and inhaled the fumes.

"Mm," she sighed dreamily. "Coffee. The nectar of the gods."

Hawaii fell into the chair beside her mother. Her head hit the table hard in her exhaustion.

"Don't do that, Hawaii," Morocco chided her youngest daughter. "You're going to wind up having a headache all day."

"She already gets a headache from all the sugar she eats," Delaware muttered under his breath, pouring hot water into his teacup. Hawaii growled at him.

"Good morning, Mother," Alaska said as she sat down with a cup of coffee in her hands. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I would have slept quite well, if it weren't for a certain incident," Morocco replied. She looked gravelly at the door hiding her three youngest sons. Three heads poked around the doorway with guilty looks on their faces.

"We didn't mean to do it, Ma," Utah said with a pout. "It was Oklahoma's idea."

"Was not," Oklahoma said incredulously. "It was Arizona's." Arizona sent him a murderous glare.

"That's enough," Morocco snapped, startling all her children within the vicinity. They had never heard their mother take on a harsh tone with them before. Firm, maybe, but never harsh. "The point is, you did it."

"What did you three do this time?" Alaska asked with a roll of her eyes.

"If you convinced Arizona to play with rattlers again," Minnesota said, raising a hand. "I'm not fixing him up again."

"They did not poison Arizona again," Morocco said with a glare at her three sons. "They were telling horror stories last night before they all went to bed."

"What's wrong with horror stories?" Delaware asked curiously before withering under his mother's fierce glare.

"They were just a bit of fun," Arizona whined from his seat on the floor outside the kitchen. He wouldn't dare set foot in the same room as his mother when she was mad.

There was a tapping of small feet before a small form wandered into the kitchen. He dragged a blanket behind himself and sleepily rubbed an eye with a fist. Blinking his dark almond eyes, the boy studied each of the teenagers in the room. His complexion mirrored Morocco's: dark hair and eyes with cocoa skin.

"Look who finally woke up," Delaware cooed. Setting his teacup aside, he scooped his little brother into his arms. "Aren't you usually up at the buttcrack of dawn, Laddie?"

"Do not say such words around him," Morocco said sternly. She stood and took the boy from her eldest son. "He does not need to be hearing them. Is that not right, Alerbat Sela Zemwer Z'eyer? (_Rabat-Salé-Zemmour-Zaer?)_"

"I listened to Pa swear like a sailor until I was all grown up," Utah muttered under his breath. Delaware was pouting from having lost his little brother.

"Yes, well," Morocco said as she hefted Rabat up on her hip. "Your father raised you all the American way."

"Why America way?" Minnesota asked Delaware in a hushed whisper.

It was at this moment California chose to enter the kitchen. She was pinched her nose with a rather stained Kleenex and dark bruises were forming around her eyes. Her nose was undoubtedly broken.

"What happened to you?" Morocco asked, absentmindedly dropping Rabat into a rand state's arms. The region blinked in surprise but simply wrapped his arms around their neck. Morocco rushed to her daughter's side and began to inspect California's nose.

"I tried to wake Daddy up," California said in a nasally voice. "He punched me in the face."

America was well-known around the house to suffer nightmares in his sleep about the wars he had fought in or terrible situation he'd landed himself in. It was always hardest when he was dreaming about concentration camps, he woke the whole house with his screams. And every state knew not to attempt to wake their father up; America lashed out at anything that touched him.

"Oh, your father," Morocco said before leaving the room quickly. She was the only one who could calm America down when he woke from one of his nightmares.

Rabat craned his neck to watch his mother leave. "Am, _(Mother,)_" he said.

"Yes, Mom," Alaska said, jiggling her brother playfully. "She has to go help Dad."

Rabat blinked his dark eyes up at her. "Sheqyeqh. _(Sister.)_"

"Da, Sestra," Alaska said in Russian. She set Rabat on the floor. "If you never walk, your legs are going to fall off."

Rabat blinked again and slowly looked around with a curious air. Glancing up, he spotted a wooden spoon and stood on his tiptoes to reach the instrument until he was able to grab it. He held the spoon in his small hands, turning it over in his hands and examining every inch of it.

"What are you doing, Rabat?" Minnesota asked carefully, sipping her coffee. Rabat was prone to throwing things around the room, especially _at_ people.

"So, what was it?" Delaware asked California quietly.

"He was shouting in German, I think," California said, checking her nose and frowning. She was going to have black eyes for a week. "I couldn't really understand it."

Rabat poked Minnesota in the leg with the spoon. "Minnie," he said.

"Ja, Minnesota," Minnesota said. She brushed the spoon side. "Don't do that."

Rabat was silent for a moment before he gave a sudden screech and raised the spoon as high as he could and brought it down on Minnesota's leg with a loud slap.

"Gah!" Minnesota scrambled away from Rabat. The coffee cup she had just been holding shattered on the floor and her precious drink spilled all over the floor. Rabat screeched again and leapt onto a chair, surprisingly nimble for a region who had spent over half his life being held. He waved the spoon wildly through the air.

"Rabat, knock it off," Minnesota ordered sternly. Her siblings just watched her. "Mom wouldn't like you behavior. Rabat only replied by smacking her on the face with the spoon. "Rabat!" Minnesota snatched the spoon from Rabat and grabbed his wrist in a tight grasp. "Don't you ever smack me like that again."

"Minnesota," Delaware said warningly, taking a careful step forward. "You don't need to go Viking on the poor lad. He's only two."

"Shut up, Delaware," Minnesota snapped back at her brother. Rabat leapt off the table onto Minnesota's shoulders, pounding on her head with his fists and screeching loudly. "Get off!" Minnesota howled loudly, trying to yank Rabat off herself. "Get off!"

Strong hands grabbed Rabat around the waist and lifted him off Minnesota's shoulders. The region was propped on the hip of a rather worn looking man.

"Rabat, anet la tedreb akhetk, _(don't hit your sister,)_" America said in an exhausted tone. Rabat frowned but laid his head on his father's shoulders, ready for a nap.

"Of course," Morocco sighed, having followed her husband into the kitchen. "The region I have and it has to be the capital of the pirates." Minnesota sniffed haughtily while the rest of the states just looked shocked.

"Babe, I hate to eat and run," America said, passing Rabat off to his wife. "But Far Den called a meeting at his place."

"That's fine," Morocco said. She struggled to hold Rabat as the region's head lolled back to stare at his father. "I need to keep an eye on Rabat for the time being. It seems like we are the only ones able to control him."

"Right, I'll see you all in a week or two," America said, kissing Morocco on the cheek and ruffling his children's hair. "I'll see you kiddos then too. And I'm really sorry, Cali. I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's nothing Daddy," California said with a dismissive wave. "Go have fun."

"See you later," America called over his shoulder as he grabbed a suitcase in the hall and rushed out the door for the car.

Mirror | rorriM

_September 13__th__, Copenhagen, Denmark_

_You are cordially invited to a world meeting at the House of Mirrors on Friday the 13__th__ of September by the Kingdoms of Denmark, Norway, and Sweden._

_Address: 413 Viking Gade Copenhagen, Denmark_

_Please attend the world meeting, we would hate to have you miss out._

_The Kingdoms of Denmark, Norway, and Sweden_

The House of Mirrors was not one but actually two separate buildings connected by a single unfished skyway. The two buildings were exact replicas, one could say reflections, of each other. They were four stories tall with the front lobby jutting out of the front on the first floor. From the outside the buildings looked to be made purely of mirrors. Upon closer examination, though, they were reveal to really be made of darkened windows.

"Blimey," Sealand said from Finland's side, staring up at the House of Mirrors. "This place is huge."

"It only looks that way," Finland said with a sigh. "Trust me, it will be smaller on the inside."

"But why did Uncle Denmark want us to come here?" Sealand asked curiously. He skipped beside Finland once his adoptive mother began making her way toward the buildings.

"Because he wants to hold a world meeting," Finland replied.

"I'm a country," Sealand suddenly squealed, grabbing Finland's hand and swinging it rather hard. "Norway sent me an invitation; that means I'm a county."

"Don't get your hopes up too quickly," Ladonia shouted from sulking behind Finland and Sealand. "England won't even recognize you." The Swedish micronation had been forced to travel with Finland and Sealand to Denmark for the world meeting.

Sealand frowned at Ladonia over his shoulder. "Mum, do you have his laptop?" he asked.

"Now, now, Sealand," Finland scolded. "I don't want you picking on Ladonia. And it doesn't necessarily mean you're a nation if Norway invited you."

Sealand visibly wilted at that. "B-But . . ."

"Oi, Limey!" a voice shouted, and Sealand Ladonia turned to see Hutt River and Wy hurrying toward them.

"Wy!" Sealand crowed and skipped to his friend's side, completely forgetting Finland. "I got invited to a world meeting. I'm a country!"

Wy frowned and crossed her arms. "You haven't even been recognized yet," she pointed out hotly.

"Ohya," Finland sighed. "Here we go again." She perked up when she spotted Japan slowly making her way after Wy and Hutt River.

"Kon'nichiwa, Finland-chan," Japan said, bowing slightly to Finland when she reached her friend. "It is good to see you again."

"Oh, moi moi, Japan," Finland said as she rubbed the back of her head and chuckled weakly. "It's nice to see you too. Is Australia coming?"

"Hai, Oz-kun had to stop and grab some . . . white coffee," Japan said unsurely. "Have you seen Denmark-kun, Sweden-kun, or Norway-chan anywhere?"

"I haven't seen Su-san since I took Sealand to see a movie about dead things," Finland said worriedly. "We ended up having to leave early because it scared Sealand too much."

"I'm a country!" Japan and Finland heard Sealand shout.

"Perhaps you should have taken him to see the movie about the polar bears," Japan suggested gently. "America-kun told me it is family-friendly."

"I would have," Finland sighed. "But Sealand demanded to see the dead movie."

"Hm," Japan hummed. She smiled when she saw a disheveled looking America wandering up the path with Molossia at his side. "Kon'nichiwa, America-kun," Japan called, and America looked up.

"Hey," America called back, raising a hand in greeting. He hurried to catch up to his mother and friend. "Kon'nichiwa, Japan. Moi moi, Äita. _(Mom.)_"

"Moi moi, America," Finland said with a sigh. "You look tired. Don't tell me the New World Magicians have been keeping you busy?"

"Nah," America laughed nervously and ruffled his hair. "Elections are coming up and the tension in the house is running high. The kids keep getting into fights about who's going to win this year."

"Oh." Finland brightened up at the mention of children. "So, is D.C. going to be joining them in the chaos, then?"

"D.C.?" America repeated with a frown. He looked between Japan and Finland for an answer to his silent question.

"Ah, she is talking about your son," Japan said quickly. "We have not yet had the chance to meet Washington D.C."

"You guys think the kid's D.C.?" America asked in surprise. He was silent for a moment before chuckling. "No, no, he's Rabat, one of Morocco's regions."

"Nani?" Japan asked in shock. "You mean to say there be no District of Columbia?"

"Not unless the next one is D.C.," America told his friend. "I think Morocco's going to have all her regions next."

"Wow," Finland said, blinking. "Are you sure that's not going to be too many kids?"

"It's only sixteen more," America laughed and began to make his way into the House of Mirrors. "You now, Far Den never told me what _the House of Mirrors_ is."

"I believe it is a mirror company," Japan said, following America while the micronations lagged behind. "I did some research on _the House of Mirrors_ before I arrived for the world meeting. They mass produce mirrors every year and sell them worldwide."

"Mirrors, huh?" America asked. He craned his head back to watch the building grow as they approached it. "What a coincidence," he muttered to himself. "Mirrors."

Mirror | rirroM

China was thoroughly surprised when another nation hurriedly turned the corner and collided with him, causing their papers to fall everywhere. Ukraine sat up, rubbing her head and blinking quickly to try and stop her world from spinning.

"Nǐ hǎo, Ukraine," China said, rubbing his arm. He was still trying to get used to being around other nations after over two years of isolation, imprisonment, and torture. "Are you alright, aru?"

"I am fine," Ukraine said as she began to collect her papers. "I'm sorry for running into you like that. I didn't mean to."

"It alright," China assured the European nation. He bent down to gather some papers into his arms. "As America would say: no harm, no foul, right, aru?"

"Right," Ukraine agreed. She looked down at two pieces of paper and groaned. "Wonderful."

"What is it, aru?" China asked worriedly, shuffling the papers he had gathered.

"I mixed up my own paperwork with the EU paperwork," Ukraine replied. "It's going to take forever to sort them now."

"You can sort them during the meeting," China suggested. "I am sure it will be nothing but boring speeches, aru."

"I don't think so," Ukraine said slowly. "I think I know what this meeting is going to be about."

"I have heard Denmark wants to suggest forming stronger bonds with the United Nations, aru," China said. He handed Ukraine the stack of paper he'd picked up.

Ukraine stood, accepting the papers. "He wants to create a stronger bond between the United Nations?" she repeated.

"Duì, that is what I have head," China said as he began to make his way toward the meeting room. "What did you hear it was going to be about, aru?"

"I didn't hear about it from anybody," Ukraine said softly. "But I've been watching the news. The civil war in Turkey is just horrible."

"Duì, it is," China agreed gravelly. "I cannot believe how far Turkey is taking this. Do you think he has noticed he is the one firing the most ammunition, aru?"

"If he did," Ukraine said. "Then I think he would have invaded Ottoman already."

"Bù, you misunderstand me." China stopped and turned to look at Ukraine. "Ottoman can stop Turkey whenever he wants, but it is Turkey who is fighting the most. It is as if Ottoman is simply standing still why Turkey punches him, aru."

"Why don't you do something?" Ukraine asked angrily. "Why can't you stop Turkey from doing this?"

"Because he is not my issue," China replied firmly. "Turkey may be entirely Asian now, but that does not mean I have control over him."

After being reintroduced to the nations, Ottoman had brought quite a surprise along with him. Not only had he been brought back to life, but he now represented the European region of Turkey: East Thrace. Turkey now represented Anatolia and was considered Asian. The two nations had been at war since the moment Turkey had found out.

"We have the European Union," Ukraine said hopefully. "Don't you have something like that?"

China shook his head. "Bù, we do not," he said. "I may hold meetings with the rest of the Chinese nations or East Asia, but there is no such thing as an Asian Union, aru."

"Then make one," Ukraine pressed. "Then you can stop Turkey from doing these horrid acts."

"Do you really think a few of us ancient nations could stop Turkey from attacking his neighbor?" China asked in a tone that suggested Ukraine was crazy. "I am five thousand years old, there is no way I could withstand another attack. I am sorry, Ukraine, but unless someone else steps in, Turkey is on his own, aru."

"Then is this the end?" Ukraine stopped in her walking and her grip on the papers tightened to the point she might rip them. "Will Turkey die due to insanity?"

China turned to look out a window. It was several moments before he spoke. "I do think Ottoman would allow that to happen," he said softly. "I have observed Ottoman whenever he has been around. He seems . . . calmer than when we first knew him. He might laugh at Turkey's anger, but he seems to genuinely care for Turkey's well-being, aru."

"Well then, he needs to do something," Ukraine shouted, angry tears filling her eyes. "Before Turkey kills himself trying to kill him." China turned to her with a shocked look on his face. He had never heard Ukraine shout before.

"Ma chère, _(My dear,)_ is something wrong?" Canada asked from just inside the meeting room doors.

"It's nothing," Ukraine said, wiping her tears away. "China and I were just talking." Canada looked between his crying wife and China before nodding slowly.

"Oui?" he asked. "Well, the meeting is about to start. We're just waiting for America to get in."

"Of course, we will be right in," China told Canada who retreated back into the meeting room. He turned back to Ukraine. "Duìbùqǐ," he apologized. "I did not mean to upset you, Ukraine, aru."

"It's alright," Ukraine sighed. "But I just don't want to see Turkey's time end so soon. He's one of the oldest nations here. If he goes, who's next?"

"Aiyah!" China cried angrily. "Turkey is still a teenager. Why is it all you Westerners talk about is old people dying? Aiyah, do you not think we find it offensive, aru?" He crossed his arms in a pouting manner.

"I am sorry, China," Ukraine said as she turned to head into the meeting room. "But I've seen too many nations fall to madness; and I fear Turkey will be the next one."

"Bù, I forbid it," China snapped to thin air. "If anyone dies of old age, it will be me. I am the oldest nation alive, aru."

"That doesn't necessarily mean you will die before Turkey," Ukraine said from the room's doorway. "You may still have a few more millennia in you."

China glared at Ukraine before sulking into the meeting room. When Taiwan tried to start a conversation with him, he snapped angrily at her. Both Macau and Hong Kong looked to their older brother with quirked eyebrows.

"Someone's been talking to Teacher about death again," Hong Kong commented to Macau who nodded sagely.

"And nothing good can come from that," Macau agreed.

Mirror | rorriM

Cuba jerked out of his stupor at the sound of raised voices. He blinked blearily, looking around to find himself still lying on one of the couches in the lobby. A door slammed nearby and he groaned, pressing his palms into his eyes. Nothing he tried would drive his throbbing headache away.

"It's not my fault if Hong Kong likes my house," Iceland protested to someone. "She just likes to sleep over a lot."

Who it was became clear moments later. "She's going to start losing her heritage." It was Taiwan, and she sounded close to tears. "It was bad enough when England kidnapped her for all those years."

"She's not going to lose her heritage," Iceland replied hotly. "I hear her singing in Chinese all the time."

"But all she speaks when she's home is Icelandic," Taiwan almost whined. "And look at Bauhinia. She calls you Faðir'."

"Maybe it's because I actually care for her," Iceland snapped. "I spent just as much time raising her as Hong Kong did."

Cuba rolled over, trying to block the argument that was happening feet away from his couch.

"Just, stay away from Hong Kong for a few weeks, okay?" Taiwan asked unsurely. "O-Or . . . I'll tell Teacher you two are sleeping together."

"What?" Iceland yelped in surprise. "No we're not!"

"So what if you're not?" Taiwan snapped through what sounded like tears to Cuba. "You wouldn't be able to see Hong Kong anymore if Teacher thought you were."

"You wouldn't dare," Iceland started to say, but he was interrupted.

"¿Quieres que idiotas callar? _(Would you idiots shut up?)_" Cuba roared, bolting upright. Both Taiwan and Iceland froze in shock. They turned to look at Cuba.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Taiwan asked slowly. She wiped a stray tear away.

"The entire time," Cuba snarled, glaring between the two nations. Iceland swallowed hard at the look. Taiwan licked her lips nervously. "Now get lost." Cuba laid back down and threw an arm over his eyes to block the light. "Before I make you regret it."

There was the sound of footsteps as Iceland practically ran away. Cuba was certain he was alone, the Asian nations having a reputation for walking quietly, when a hand suddenly pressed against his forehead.

"You're burning up," Taiwan said softly. She appeared in Cuba's vision.

"I didn't notice," Cuba said sarcastically, rolling over.

"Cuba, what's wrong?" Taiwan asked worriedly. "You're as pale as Norway."

"It's nothing," Cuba said. He sat up and winced at the spikes of pain that ran through his bones.

"Cuba," Taiwan said slowly. She sat down beside the other island nation and took his hand in hers. "What is it? Is something wrong in your country?"

"My people have had enough," Cuba said softly. "They don't want to be communist anymore."

"Isn't that a good thing, though?" Taiwan asked in confusion.

"My government wants to be communist," Cuba sighed. "The riots have been escalating in the past two years."

"Huh." Taiwan was quiet for a few moments before she perked up. "I know exactly what you need. Come on!"

"¿Qué?" Cuba groaned. "I can barely walk."

"I can help with that," Taiwan said, grabbing Cuba's other hand and pulling him up from the couch. "Lái ba. _(Come on.)_"

Cuba grumbled in Spanish to himself but reluctantly followed the Asian nation. Taiwan led him into what looked like a break room furnished with a fridge, long counter, and three round tables. Cuba was pushed into a chair before Taiwan hurried to the freezer and opened it.

"Oh, good, ice," Taiwan said gleefully as she pulled a whole tray out. Cuba was silent as he stared at the glass walls. "Teacher has had a lot of riots in the past too," Taiwan said, pouring the ice cubs into a bag. "Macau, Hong Kong, and I learned pretty quickly how to help him through the pain." Cuba gripped the arm of his chair, his knuckling turning snow white.

Taiwan turned around and frowned. "Is the pain too much, Cuba?" she asked worriedly.

"It's not the pain," Cuba said through gritted teeth.

"Then what is it?" Taiwan asked in confusion.

"It's my reflection," Cuba replied.

"Shénme?" Taiwan's frown deepened and she turned to look at her own reflection in the glass walls. "What about them?"

"That's not my reflection in the glass," Cuba said slowly. "That's me on the other side."

The Cuba in the glass stood from his chair, raising a fist and aiming for the glass.

"¡Corre! _(Run!)_" Cuba shouted.

Mirror | rirroM

North Russia's gaze traveled around the nations in the room. Turkey appeared furious over something Cyprus had said and was arguing in Turkish with the island nation. Northern Cyprus was right by his side. Finland was trying to get Sealand to stop running around and demanding other nations recognize him. Denmark and Sweden sat in a corner on their own, barely paying attention to the nations around them. Poland was in a deep discussion with Latvia and Lithuania who both looks nervous.

"I am wondering when the fighting will begin," North Russia commented to her husband, tugging her silver braid over her shoulder. "There are so many of us here."

"Hopefully not for a while," Russia said tiredly. "I am still tired from the flight over. Though, not as tired as Little America apparently."

The nation in question had fallen asleep with his head on Netherlands' shoulder. The Dutch nation made a face and shrugged slightly to try to shake America off him. This caused Belgium to start scolding him for such an action.

"What is Poland talking about?" North Russia asked curiously. "I saw her reading history books earlier."

"I believe she is talking to them about Prussia," Russia said, pulling a face at the thought of it. "After some reading she learned Prussia is their brother."

"That still does not explain why she is so interested," North Russia said with a frown.

"Prussia is her brother-in-law, da," Russia replied. "Poland has every right to be curious about her extended family."

"Papochka." Poland rushed over to Russia and North Russia, panic written all over her face. "Prussia is, like, Latvia and Lithuania's brother!"

"Da, I knew that," Russia said with a nod. "I met Prussia when he was still the Teutonic Knights. He spoke Old Prussian then."

"And what about, like, Kaliningrad?" Poland demanded.

Russia sighed, knowing where this was going. "Kaliningrad was the heart of Prussia," Russia explained gently. "Prussia was the region in that particular area; Prussia took his name from the region later."

"And you still own Kaliningrad?" Poland asked skeptically.

"Da, I do," Russia said uneasily. He shifted from foot to foot nervously. "That was Prussia during the Cold War."

"O mój Boże!" Poland wailed. "I, like, have another brother!"

"Chto?" Russia asked, reeling back in shock. "Net! I would never claim Prussia as my son."

"What's this you're saying about the awesome me?" a voice asked behind Poland. The three nations turned to see Prussia standing confidently behind Poland.

"Nothing," Russia said quickly. His fingers twitched toward Poland, yearning to keep her quiet.

"Mamochka," Poland wailed. "I, like, don't want Prussia as a brother!"

"Was?" It was Prussia's turn to look confused before he slowly turned red with anger. "What un-awesome crap have you been telling Poland, Russia?"

"Nichego, _(Nothing,)_" Russia all but whined. He knew what was about to happen and he would have liked to avoid it.

"If you're telling Poland about," Prussia cut off and looked over his shoulder before dropping his voice at the next word. "Kaliningrad, I'm going to kill you."

"Big Brother?" Belarus asked, stepping up beside Russia. "Are you talking about Kaliningrad?"

"Net," Russia said quickly. Prussia flushed darker.

"Kaliningrad?" Ukraine asked with a cock of her head before she brightened up. "Oh, tak, it still belongs to you, doesn't it?"

Prussia was steadily turning redder the more 'Kaliningrad' was said.

"Da, but it is not what it once was," Russia said. "It will never be returned to its former glory."

"But if you think about it, Big Brother," Belarus countered. "Kaliningrad is still the heart of Prussia."

"Will you three stop mocking me?" Prussia snapped suddenly. "It's un-awesome that you keep calling me Kaliningrad."

"Kaliningrad?" Finland repeated with a cock of her head. "If that's the heart of Prussia . . ." she trailed off uncertainly.

"Nein1" Prussia roared, shocking every nation in the vicinity. "Nein! Nein! Nein! I refuse to listen to all of you un-awesome losers!"

"Bruder," Germany grumbled, storming his way to the group. "What are you shouting about?"

"It's none of your business, West," Prussia snapped at his younger brother.

"Kaliningrad is the heart of Prussia," Belarus explained. "And it still belongs to Big Brother."

"Please stop," Russia begged. "I think Prussia is going to kill me." He looked around for South but she was nowhere to be found.

"Damn right I will," Prussia roared furiously.

"Po," Lithuania groaned. "I thought I told you not to bring it up to Mr. Russia, and _especially_ not to Mr. Prussia."

"But I don't want a brat, _(brother,)_" Poland wailed.

"You already have one," Lithuania pointed out. "Mr. Slovakia is your little brother, and Miss Czech is your baby sister."

"And I don't want another one," Poland said.

"I don't want to be near someone as un-awesome as Russia," Prussia shouted.

America shifted slightly but sighed and went right back to sleep.

"I don't think you can avoid this, Prussia," Austria said.

"Halt die Klappe, _(Shut it,)_ Specs," Prussia snarled at his brother.

"Bruder," Germany said gently, trying to calm Prussia down. "You don't need to let them goad you. Who cares if your former land belongs to Russia?"

The room was quiet for a moment and Germany flushed as he realized what he had said.

"Kaliningrad is the heart of Prussia," Austria said soothingly. "But it is also owned by Russia. Nation-wise, you are Russia's son."

"I don't care," Prussia howled.

"Neither do I," Russia added weakly. "I do not want Prussia as a son."

"And I don't want him as a brother," Poland wailed.

"I think someone is jealous," Belgium said with a weak laugh.

"What do you mean, Bel?" Switzerland asked in confusion. Liechtenstein was sitting beside him, fiddling with the purple ribbon in her hair.

"Well, Poland has just found she has a broer," Belgium explained to her husband. "Now she has to share her Moeder and Vader with someone else."

"I already had a Vati," Prussia snapped at Belgium, causing Switzerland to frown at him. "And it wasn't the un-awesome Russia. It was Germania."

"Does no one else care what I have to say?" Russia asked, looking around himself. "I don't want Prussia as a son."

"Unless you give up Kaliningrad," Austria replied. "You are stuck with this idiot for you son."

"Net," Russia said firmly. "I won Kaliningrad fair and square." He withered under Prussia's furious glare.

"Un-awesome," Prussia shouted furiously. "Every one of you is un-awesome."

America slid slightly on Netherlands' shoulder and the Dutch nation wondered for a moment if he could push America onto the table.

"Look, mate," Australia said, slinging an arm over Prussia's shoulders. "You've got a little sister now. Yeah, it's a bit weird, but hey, she's family. And your sister-in-law," he trailed off. "Crikey, that's a bit strange."

"Oz-kun," Japan groaned, hiding her face in her hands. "Please stop, you are not helping."

"Look, losers," Prussia snapped at the nations surrounding him. "Lithuania, Latvia, and I had a deal: none of us would mention we were related. It's been going fine so far."

"Prussia," Canada said gently. "You can't always choose family. I mean, look at me, I'm stuck with America for a brother."

"Nobody asked your opinion, Birdie," Prussia snapped. He suddenly shoved Canada hard to the ground. The younger nation yelped, his head hitting the ground hard. Prussia stared at his friend with wide eyes.

"Are you okay, Canada?" Ukraine asked, kneeling beside her husband with a worried expression.

"O-Oui," Canada said, sitting up. He felt his face and noticed the absence of his glasses. "Merde," he swore softly. "Has anyone seen my glasses anywhere?"

"They're over here," Estonia said. He bent down to pick up the shattered frames. "But they broke when they hit the floor."

"Great," Canada grumbled. He stood and brushed himself off. "Now I'm going to be blind for . . ." He trailed off when he saw Russia, Prussia, Netherlands, and Ukraine all pulling glasses cases from their pockets. "I am going to murder America." Prussia handed his case over with an apologetic look on his face.

"Es tut mir leid," Prussia apologized.

North Russia laughed weakly. "It appears we will be holding several funerals very soon, da?" she said.

"Da, and mine will be one of them," Russia grumbled under his breath.

America woke with a start just then. "What happened?" he mumbled blearily, sitting up. "What did I miss?" Netherlands rolled his shoulder to get the feeling back in it.

Poland stomped a foot angrily. "I don't want a brother," she screeched before tearing from the room.

America looked thoroughly confused, almost like a puppy that had just woken up from a nap. It caused England to smile and France to chuckle. The rest of the nations were staring after Poland. The silence in the room was broken by the shattering of glass and a muffled shout from down the hall.

"¡Corre!"

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_We remembered you guys all wondering who the next child would be. So we thought it would be a great idea to introduce Rabat to you all. And, yeah, some of us Minnesotans just aren't morning people._

**Cuba is a communist country and its people have always suffered from oppression. **_But there's a law over here in America that states if any Cuban sets foot on America soil, they're immediately American citizens. This was after the poor and sick Cubans were sent over here in droves._** Some Cubans take advantage of this law to escape from Cuba.**

_Prussia was once a region between Poland and Latvia. It's not to be confused with the country Prussia, which later took its name. Kaliningrad is now in its place._

**Old Prussian is an extinct language closely related to Latvian and Lithuanian. **_Estonian is more closely related to Hungarian and Finnish, those three are cousins! :D_


	4. Medusalegend

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_We are the _worst _writers ever! _**We didn't update for so long. **_**And we're really sorry! **__When we were at home we had to constantly work and couldn't find any time in our schedules to play. _**But now we're at school and we'll be able to fall into our regular Tuesday – Saturday schedule. **_So just hang in there!_

_**Enjoy! Please review! **__Hey, it's just like our first story! It took us forever to update on that one too! _**POLLUX!**

* * *

**Medusalegend**

Every nation knew that when Ottoman encountered a mirror the realm would stop and stare at the mirror for hours on end. He would barely blink and wouldn't pay attention to anyone around him, even Greece. Switzerland had once shot a gun beside Ottoman and the realm had barely flinched. The realm only stepped away from the mirror when he seemed satisfied with something. Everyone thought it was his former cat side.

It had been nearly twenty-four hours since Greece had departed for the world meeting and Ottoman still wasn't showing any signs of leaving the mirror. He stared at the reflective surface with unblinking red eyes, his pupils slit like a cat's.

One of Greece's many cats, attracted to Ottoman due to his previous form, rubbed against Ottoman's hand for a petting. When he received none, the cat hissed at Ottoman and stalked away. Ottoman didn't seem to notice as he continued to stare at the mirror.

Just out of the corner of his eye there was a flicker of black and red. A slow smile spread across Ottoman's face.

"Merhaba," he murmured. More colors flickered in his peripheral vision until they filled the mirror. Ottoman straightened up, his sore bones popping. "Merhaba, brothers."

Mirror | rorriM

The nations stared at the door in silence after Poland had stormed out of the room. The tense silence was broken by the shattering of glass and a muffled shout that sounded strangely like Cuba.

"¡Corre! _(Run!)_"

"Poland!" Germany shouted, bolting from the room after his wife.

"West," Prussia almost whined as he watched his brother flee. "Don't leave me here alone with these un-awesome people."

America slowly stood from his chair at the same time Denmark and Sweden both stood. The young nation's eyes flicked around the room, taking in every detail of the room and storing it to memory.

"Was that a mirror?" Romano asked with a cocked his head. Several nations shrugged but a few murmured consent. No one argued with Romano anymore. The nations had found he was correct nearly one hundred percent of the time.

"I think it was," Seychelles said. She had imitated her husband's action unconsciously as she listened intently. "It sounded like a window shattering."

Romano sniffed as his War mind ran through the possibilities in a matter of seconds. "It was a window," he finally said. "A mirror wouldn't have such a wide shattering frame."

"Ay, Romano," Spain laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "You creep me out when you do that."

"Shut up, Tomato Bastard," Romano snapped at Spain.

"How do you know it was a window that shattered?" Belgium asked curiously from between Luxemburg and Netherlands.

"I felt the vibrations through the floor," Romano grumbled, crossing his arms. He hated explaining anything to anyone. "And the sound of shattering suggested it fell diagonal, not vertical, so it couldn't have been a vase."

"Why would a window break?" Russia asked thoughtfully. He ignored Prussia's filthy looks.

"These windows are bullet-proof," America spoke up, flushing sheepishly when everyone looked at him. "I, um, read up a little bit on the building's structure."

"Who cares if a mirror broke?" Denmark suddenly asked with a wild laugh. "It's just a mirror."

"Romano said it was a window," Italy corrected her husband. She pouted when Denmark ignored her. He had been doing that far too often as of lately.

"If the windows are bulletproof," Australia said. "Then how did one break." Beside him, Wy and Hutt River were playing a game of Cat's Cradle, already bored with the meeting.

"Who cares?" Denmark repeated. Sweden nodded in agreement, but no one was paying attention to them.

"It couldn't have been a rock," America said thoughtfully. He knew that sound well enough from previous situations including fifty children and several games of baseball.

"Romano," France said, turning to Romano. "Did you notice anything else about the window shattering?"

"Sì," Romano said with a glare at France. "There was no projectile object. There wasn't any other sounds except the glass shattering and hitting the floor."

"Comment est-ce possible? _(How is that possible?)_" France asked in shock.

"North?" A soft voice echoed down the hallway.

"South, there you are," America said with relief, turning to the doors of the meeting room. He couldn't see his sister anywhere. "I thought I had forgotten you at the airport."

"Was?" Austria choked on his tea. "How could you forget your own sister at the airport?" he asked in shock, dabbing at the spilt tea on his shirt.

"South gets distracted sometimes," America said. He stifled a yawn. "And I have jet lag."

"Teufelhund," Prussia called over his shoulder. "Did you see the window break out there?"

"Window?" South asked as she finally stepped into the room. She cocked her head like a puppy, a confused expression on her face.

"Look, it's just a mirror," Denmark said. He waltzed to the center of the room, pushing nations out of his way. "Why do ya keep wondering about the mirror? Why don't we just continue this meeting?"

"Far, are you alright?" Canada asked worriedly from trying to separate Smokey and Kumajirou. The two bears had restarted a wrestling match that had begun nearly seventeen months ago. Canada's question went unanswered as everyone's attention returned to South.

"I found this," the female ex-nation said, holding out a shard of glass. When Austria took it from his sister-in-law the tip was revealed to be stained red.

"May I see?" America asked, holding out a hand. Austria carefully passed the shard over to the younger nation. "Blood," America commented as he examined the glass. "The shards must have landed on someone." Turning the glass over in his hands, his eyes widened and he dropped the shard in surprise.

"Bror," Canada asked worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, just nicked my finger." America rubbed his injured finger. He was still staring at the glass in slight shock.

Romania picked up the shard of glass, running his thumb along it then licking his thumb. "Yep," he said. "Tastes like the sea." Silence filled the room as the nations stared at Romania. Several of the surrounding nations tried silently to scoot away from him.

"Romanie!" France scolded his brother, snatching the glass shard from Romania.

"Do not drink blood," Russia ordered. He grabbed Romania's hand in an iron grip and wiped the thumb off. "It is not healthy for you."

"You are no better than your War," Mexico snapped at Romania. She still bore scars on her neck from her confrontation with Romania's War.

"Let me go!" Romania struggled in Russia's grip. "I was just joking around!"

"Blood is bad for you," Russia said, flicking Romania on the nose. "No more tasting blood. You already bite Little Israel enough."

"I wish she was here," Bulgaria muttered miserably. "Then he wouldn't be going after me."

"I said I was just joking around," Romania said, trying to cover nose and wrench his wrist free at the same time. A feat that was proving impossible with Russia's strength.

"Mum," New Zealand said slowly. He tugged on the sleeve of England's long coat.

"What is it?" England asked, sparing her son a glance. New Zealand was pale and staring at the wall of mirrors in the conference room. His own reflection, standing beside a confused England, grinned as he stepped onto the round table in the window.

"What in the world?" England breathed in disbelief. She slowly approached the mirror, catching a few strange glances from other nations. No one else seemed to have noticed New Zealand's reflection moving.

Netherlands spared a glance at a window to see if the snow had stopped falling and turned back to Belgium. His eyes widening, he whirled back around to look at the window again. His own reflection was tapping a forefinger against the glass of the window.

"Netherlands?" Belgium asked in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Get away from the windows," Netherlands roared, leaping on top of Mexico and Belgium and sending both female nations to the floor with him. Scotland and China both staggered away from the windows they'd been standing beside in surprise. Korea inched toward his twin brother who wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Mitä?" Finland asked, turning to face the mirror just as someone leapt out of it. There was the sound of glass shattering and dangerously sharp shards skittered across the floor.

"What is going on?" Russia demanded just before all hell broke loose. Windows around the room shattered, sending nations screaming and ducking under tables. Northern Ireland squealed as his ankle was grabbed in a cold grip and he was dragged out from under the table.

"North!" Ireland shouted. He sent a jet of water at his twin brother's attacker with a flick of his wrist. The cold hand snatched back and there was a furious curse.

A large brown eagle slammed into the attacker with a screech. It flapped its wings madly as it tried to regain its balance after the collision. Switzerland swore when a wing beamed him in the head. Lithuania had ducked just in the nick of time.

"New Zealand," England shouted over the chaos at her son. "Calm down, lad!"

Someone leapt from a table onto New Zealand's back, causing the great eagle-nation to spin in midair and collide with Northern Ireland. The three creatures – nation, attacker, and eagle-nation – tumbled into the hallway and crashed into the railing. There was a split second of groaning wood before the weak structure of the railing gave way and the three creatures tumbled down to the floor. Northern Ireland's piercing scream echoed through the meeting room and a few nations ran out to the balcony to check on the winged nation.

America leapt onto a table to survey the situation of the room. Glass littered the floor now and a cold wind was blowing through the room. More than half the nations had fled from the room in terror. Those who had remained were in tussles with attackers America couldn't identify.

A hand close around America's right ankle and the nation found himself jerked down. His head collided with the wooden table and America yelped.

"Hey!" A hand was clapped over America's mouth and any further shouts were muffled. Denmark grinned down at him.

"Can't have ya shouting, America," Denmark said, winding his arm around America's waist. "Ya'll give us all away." He straightened up, keeping a strong grip on America, and began to drag the struggling nation off.

Having spotted his older brother attacking America, Iceland leapt off a table and landed on Denmark's back. He sunk his teeth into Denmark's neck, his fox ears flattened against his head.

"Gah!" America was unceremoniously dropped to the floor as Denmark reached back to grab Iceland. The fox-nation found himself painfully ripped off Denmark's shoulders and thrown across the room. Romano caught Iceland before he could hit the floor. Iceland made a face and spat on the ground.

"That's going to leave a mark," he commented.

Denmark turned around to find America trying to army crawl away from him. "Get back here!" he shouted, grabbing America by the ankle.

"Let go!" America retorted. He kicked the other nation in the elbow as hard as he could and a sickening crack filled the room. Demark fell backward with a strangled howl, clutching his now useless arm.

Struggling to his feet, America looked around himself. More nations had fled the room, only China, Russia, France, England, and Australia were still present. Sweden had almost made it to the door, dragging something behind him.

"Canada!" America shouted when he recognized his unconscious brother. Thinking hard, memories of street-cars and the Great Quake surfaced. America closed his eyes and muttered a few choice words under his breath. It was only moments before a heavy fog slowly spread out from the young nation and seeped through the entire room.

England stumbled forward when her opponent vanished. Russia blinked in confusion and China fell back into a chair. France was looking around in confusion.

America raced through the thick fog, used to the mass of low clouds, and found his younger brother lying on the floor. Sweden was nowhere to be seen. Bending down, America checked Canada's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when it was sturdy.

"What bloody happened?" England asked angrily. She looked around herself at the nearly bare room.

"Kiwi," Australia shouted, panic clear in his voice. "Kiwi, where are you?" He raced from the room, no doubt intent on finding his soft-spoken brother.

"Oy!" England shouted after her son. When Australia didn't return, she rounded on America. "'What did you do?" she demanded.

"I called up a fog from San Francisco," America said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I figured it was the best way to calm everyone down."

"Well it worked," China snapped as he wiped his brow. "But now we cannot see anything, aru."

"Da," Russia agreed. He was looking around the room curiously. "But where did our attackers go?"

America looked down at his brother then back to where Denmark had been rolling on the floor howling. Neither Sweden nor Denmark were anywhere to be seen. Scratching his chin, America turned to examine a shattered window.

"Perhaps they fled," France suggested hopefully. He had a cut above his right eyebrow from a sharp glass shard.

"Not bloody likely," his wife disagreed, crossing her arms. "If they could cause chaos so quickly why would they leave immediately?"

"Windows," America muttered to himself, looking at the other empty panes in the rom. "Denmark and Sweden gone, not acting like themselves." He spun in a circle, taking in the whole room.

"We need to find everyone else," Russia said. He grabbed his faucet pipe from where it had fallen on the floor and stuffed it into his jacket. "They will be wondering what is happening, just like us."

Mirror | rorriM

North Korea was easing his way through the pitch-black hallway when he heard someone shift gently directly before him. The Asian nation froze as he heard mumbled curses in a foreign language. The words were annoyingly familiar to him.

"Annyeonghaseyo, ez-ad," North Korea called softly to the other nation. He heard a slight yelp and something collided with a wall.

"Eh?" the voice spoke up, revealing it to be a female nation. "Korea?" she asked.

"Ani," North Korea said with a scowl. "It is North Korea. I do not know where my brother is, ez-ad."

"Oh, moi moi, North Korea," the nation said. There was the sound of shifting fabric as she turned around.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Finland, ez-ad," North Korea repeated. He shifted uncomfortably in the small space. It seemed nothing more than a crawl space.

Finland cursed as she collided with something again. "North Korea," Finland said through gritted teeth.

"Ye, Finland, ez-ad," North Korea asked innocently.

"I have a penlight in my back pocket," Finland told the other nation.

"What about it, ez-ad?" North Korea asked, shifting nervously.

"What do you think?" Finland retorted. She heard a sigh and a hand began to pat at her back pockets until North Korea finally found the penlight and turned it on. The light illuminated the small crawl space, revealing the short nations to each other. Finland had always wondered why North Korea was several inches shorter than his twin brother. Norway had told her it was something to do with malnutrition.

"This is not like Vietnam's penlight, is it?" North Korea asked nervously, snapping Finland out of her thoughts. "Her penlight can start paper on fire, ez-ad."

"Only if the company made it wrong," Finland said as she sat up. The ceiling was barely four feet high and the walls were wide enough for one person to stand alone. There was no way to tell how long the hallway was. "Where are we?" Finland wondered aloud.

"I think it is, as America would say, a secret pathway, ez-ad," North Korea suggested.

"I really need to stop taking those random turns," Finland said with a sigh. "It never seems to end well."

"Where is Sweden?" North Korea asked curiously. "Is he not always with you, ez-ad?" He shifted back on his heels into a more comfortable position.

"I don't know where he is," Finland admitted, her shoulders slumping. "He went out to get groceries while I watched Sealand last week and I haven't seen him since."

"He was acting rather odd at the world meeting," North Korea commented. "I saw him hit Canada over the head and begin to drag him away. And I saw Denmark dragging America away before I ran from the room, ez-ad."

"That wasn't Su-san," Finland replied. "He would never attack Canada."

"Ye, I thought so," North Korea said seriously. "I have seen Sweden lay his jacket on Canada's shoulders at meeting when Canada has been sleeping. He is very fatherly, ez-ad."

"He wants children," Finland sighed. "He never stops talking about it once he starts."

"Then why do you not have children, ez-ad?" North Korea asked in confusion. Finland shifted nervously in her spot, licking her lips before answering.

"Well, um," she said, a blush creeping up her cheeks. "It's just that, well, go ask Su-san!" she stuttered.

"Sweden is not the one who can bear children, ez-ad," North Korea pointed out bluntly.

"Oh, turpa kiini, _(shut up,)_" Finland muttered. "What about you?" she asked North Korea.

"What do you mean 'what about me', ez-ad?" North Korea asked in confusion. A sickening feeling was growing in the pit of his stomach.

"I thought you were dating Mongolia," Finland explained.

"I am, ez-ad," North Korea said stiffly. He turned the penlight away from his flushing face, though Finland could still see the fear clear on his face.

"You are not," Finland countered. "I heard from Bulgaria who heard from Taiwan who was told by Mongolia that you two aren't dating anymore."

North Korea was quiet for a moment before he turned away from Finland. "Mongolia and I are taking a break," he finally said. "It was not working between us, ez-ad."

"Why isn't it working?" Finland asked curiously. "Did she say something wrong? I know Mongolia can be a bit strange at times."

"It was nothing Mongolia said, ez-ad," North Korea said quickly. His tone clearly suggested he did not want to be having this conversation.

"Then what is it?" Finland pressed, taking North Korea by the shoulder and turning him around. "If I'm going to have children, I need to know how to talk to them."

"I am not a child, ez-ad," North Korea said angrily. He shrugged Finland's hand off his shoulder and crossed his arms.

"You're acting like one," Finland pointed out. "Out of the two decades I've known you, you have never acted like your brother."

"That is because I am not South," North Korea said through gritted teeth. He was paling with his anger. "I am I was born during war and war is all I have ever known. And I am sorry if it is South you wanted to be stuck with, ez-ad."

"I didn't say that," Finland said, grabbing North Korea by the ear. "All I said is that you're _acting_ like a child."

"I am _not_ a child." North Korea grabbed Finland's hand and wrenched on it. "Release me, ez-ad."

"Not until you tell me why you're so upset," Finland said, tightening her grip. She heard North Korea whine slightly at the pain.

"I am upset because I do not love women, ez-ad!" North Korea blurted out before slapping a hand over his mouth, his eyes wide.

"You don't love women?" Finland repeated. She released North Korea's ear with a frown. "Do you mean . . ." she trailed off to silence unsurely.

"Y-Ye, ez-ad," North Korea mumbled, looking away from the Nordic nation.

"Oh . . ." Finland blinked several times before the whole of the situation dawned on her. "Oh!"

"Please do not say anything to South or Aniki," North Korea pleaded with the other nation. "They would be ashamed, ez-ad."

"I won't," Finland assured North Korea, patting him on the shoulder. "But I think you need to find a way to tell them yourself."

"Ani, I refuse to tell them such a disgraceful thing," North Korea snapped at Finland, surprising the other nation. "As long as they do not know, I am fine, ez-ad."

"Alright," Finland said. She took the penlight from North Korea and turned around. "Is there anyone you like?" she asked as she began to make her way slowly through the small space.

"Ani, and I do not wish to talk about it, ez-ad," North Korea told Finland hotly. He was following her closely down the hall, trying not to lose sight of the penlight.

"Are you sure?" Finland peeked over her shoulder. "There isn't anyone you've been watching?"

"Ye, I am sure," North Korea snapped. "You sound like Aniki. He keeps introducing me to these strange South American nations, ez-ad." Finland surprised North Korea by freezing in her tracks. The other nation collided with a yelp and fell back several paces.

"He what?" Finland asked in shock.

"He has been introducing me to strange nations," North Korea repeated, his nose wrinkling in distaste. "Argentina was strange, ez-ad."

"How was he strange?" Finland asked.

"I think he was flirting with me,"' North Korea said before trailing off. His eyes widened several seconds later. "Aniki knows, ez-ad."

At the sound of banging, Finland turned to see North Korea hitting his head against the brick wall.

"Yep," Finland sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

Mirror | rorriM

Prussia grunted as he was thrown across the hall and into a wall. Sitting up, he wiped at the cut on his cheek and scowled at the sight of the blood on his hand. His scarlet eyes snapped to his opponent.

"Hey," Prussia shouted furiously. "What do you think you're doing, attacking the awesome me?"

"The 'awesome you'?" Belarus sniffed in distaste. "I would hardly call you that. Big Brother managed to capture you easily enough."

"Don't mention that arschloch around me," Prussia spat at Belarus.

"What?" Belarus asked with a slight smirk. "Are you scared of him?"

"Of course not," Prussia snapped. "West could totally take him on if he wanted to."

Lithuania stood off to the side of the fight, a hand on his aching stomach. He looked stressed beyond belief at the sight of his wife fighting Prussia. Latvia was quivering between him and a confused Estonia.

"Do you really think Germany could take on my Big Brother?" Belarus scoffed.

"Of course he could," Prussia said. "West is the strongest nation. But that's only because I taught him myself."

"And what about you?" Belarus asked. "You are not even a nation anymore." Prussia fell silent at that, as though he was sulking over the bit of news.

"Have either of you noticed," Estonia said to Latvia and Lithuania. "That we were with Prussia just moments ago?"

"You're right," Lithuania said in realization. "But he didn't run with us, did he?"

"I saw him running with Mr. Austria," Latvia said. He watched as Prussia leapt at Belarus, a knife he had pulled from his boot aimed at the Slavic nation's heart. Belarus dodged it easily and went so far as to trip Prussia.

"Then now did Prussia end up with us?" Estonia asked, tapping his chin. "Austria ran in the opposite direction as us."

Prussia threw his knife at Belarus who caught it easily. The move distracted her from Prussia's flying fist which sent her skidding into a wall. Belarus grunted and glared at Prussia as he approached her with a grin.

"Kesesese," Prussia chuckled. He was hefting a wrench he'd found carelessly left against a wall like a sword. "You're no match for the awesome Prussia."

"Don't you dare speak to my wife like that," Lithuania shouted, leaping forward and grabbing one end of the wrench. He kicked Prussia in the stomach hard.

"Gah!" Prussia stumbled back with a pained grimace, but he kept a tight hold on the wrench. "Un-awesome!"

"Say that again," Lithuania practically hissed. "I dare you." He swung his foot high to strike Prussia across the head but the ex-nation caught it and used it as leverage to flip him over. Twisting the Baltic nation's arm behind his back, Prussia leaned forward.

"Un-awesome," he whispered in the struggling Lithuania's ear before he brought the wrench down on Lithuania's back. Lithuania cried out in pain as he hit the ground. He gritted his teeth and tried to push himself upright but his spine screamed in protest.

"Lithuania!" Belarus shouted, leaning heavily against the wall. She slid back down to the floor when her head pounded with pain.

"Like I said," Prussia said as he straightened up. "You're all un-awesome and not worth my awesome time."

"Shut up," Lithuania said through gritted teeth. He glared furiously at the gloating Prussia.

Estonia had been watching the fight with wide eyes, not having much skills in fighting himself. He preferred to stick with computers and the likes. Latvia had disappeared not long after the fight had started, presumably to hide.

Prussia had just been about to begin his gloating speech of victor when pain lanced up his right leg as something sharp struck it hard.

"Gah!" Prussia stumbled back several paces and looked down at his leg. Latvia held a rather jagged piece of wood which he had used to stab Prussia in the leg with. He had a brave and determined look on his face.

"What's this?" Prussia sneered. "Is the wimp finally standing up for himself?"

"L- Leslēdzu, _(Sh-Shut up,)_" Latvia said in an attempt to be brave. He shoved hard against the wood piece, sending more pain through Prussia's leg.

"Latvia?" Lithuania asked in shock.

"Latvia, what are you doing?" Estonia cried helplessly.

"I-I'm standing up for m-myself," Latvia told his brothers. He licked his lips nervously but kept a steady gaze with Prussia.

"And guess what?" Prussia asked as he grabbed the piece of wood, letting his wrench fall to the floor. "You're still pathetic and un-awesome." He yanked the piece of wood out of his leg, the end stained red.

"I-I told you to sh-shut up," Latvia said. He yanked at the piece of wood but it was in vain. "N-Not all of us w-want to listen t-to you talk all day."

"Latvia," Estonia practically whined.

"Oh, really?" Prussia yanked the wood from Latvia's grip and held it above the shorter nation, out of his reach. "And what makes you think I even care?"

"B-Because you've been distracted," Latvia said. "B-Bastard." And a metal wrench struck Prussia hard in the stomach. Prussia keeled over, clutching his stomach and gasping.

"What?" the ex-nation wheezed in shock.

"Y-You talk too much," Latvia said. He held the wrench before him like a sword. "So you c-couldn't pay any attention."

"Damn brat," Prussia said through gritted teeth. He slowly pushed himself to his feet. "Do you really think that's going to stop the awesome me?"

Latvia opened his mouth to respond then closed it again. He need to talk to America about trash-talk lessons. Lithuania suddenly leapt onto Prussia's back and wrapped his arms around the other nation's throat.

"Gah!" Prussia stumbled back, grappling at Lithuania's arms, and collided with the weak railing. Prussia's eyes widened moments before he realized he was falling backward.

"Lithuania!" Estonia howled. He raced to the edge of the balcony, his eyes widening when he saw Lithuania dangling with his fingers clutching the edge.

"This is rather uncomfortable," Lithuania said through gritted teeth.

Throwing the wrench aside, Latvia raced forward to help Estonia pull Lithuania back over the railing. Lithuania collapsed to the floor in a heaving mess.

"Bela," he wheezed. "Please never fight that much again."

Belarus moved to her husband's side and leaned over him. "I will fight as much as I please," she said. "Especially if some bastard dares to call my husband 'short and pathetic'."

"Ačiū, mano meile, _(Thank you, my love,)_" Lithuania said with a soft smile before pecking Belarus on the lips.

Mirror | rorriM

Iceland stopped and sighed as Korea began yet another round of talking about his siblings and what they were probably doing. He scowled over his shoulder at the Asian nation and the British micro-nation he had been stuck with for the past hour. Sealand had been whining for the past few hours about how bossy Iceland was being.

"How does Norway stand you?" Iceland asked Korea, his ear twitching. "You don't stop talking."

"Segishan likes it when I talk a lot," Korea said happily, oblivious to Sealand's constant whining. "She even tells me to stop, da-ze."

"Do you think that maybe that means she wants you to stop talking?" Iceland suggested, trying to hint at the other nation to stop jabbering.

"Ani, of course not," Korea said. He skipped ahead of Iceland, Sealand glaring after him. "Segishan loves me too much to mean it, da-ze."

"How long did you spend in that boat before you would up on my shores?" Iceland asked, his tail swishing in a full circle before curling around his leg.

"Three and a half weeks, da-ze," Korea said without dropping his smile. His ignorance was truly bliss.

"You're a bloody idiot," Sealand said, crossing his arms. "Why would you remain married to someone if they constantly abandoned you?"

"You'd be surprised by what people do for love," Iceland snapped at Sealand with his ears laid back. He didn't seem to care he had switched sides of the argument.

"Like you know anything about love," Sealand snapped back. "Hong Kong only dates you because you look weird." He pointed at Iceland's flattened fox ears.

Iceland stopped then turned around, glaring at Sealand. "At least I'm a nation," he retorted. His tail was twitched in aggravation.

"Oy, I'm a country," Sealand countered. "I was invited to the world meeting. Hong Kong isn't even a country and you're still dating her."

Korea was completely oblivious to the argument, too busy singing some weird song in Korean. Neither Sealand nor Iceland could understand what he was saying, nor did they care. They were too busy arguing.

"That doesn't mean you're a country," Iceland told Sealand. "Norway probably just did it so you wouldn't call her and whine about it."

"You're lying," Sealand shouted furiously. "I'm a country! I'm a country!"

"You're annoying!" Iceland shouted back. "You're annoying!"

"I like espresso!" Korea called over his shoulder. "I like espresso!" When Iceland and Sealand just stared at him, he shrugged. "I thought we were shouting what we were thinking, da-ze," he said.

"I'm going to eat you right here, right now," Iceland threatened Korea.

"Cannibal, da-ze," Korea squealed before disappeared around the corner.

"Idiot," Iceland grumbled, his ears twitching atop his head. He stopped and squatted down before Sealand, his back facing the micro-nation.

"You're both pathetic," Sealand said, crossing his arms again.

"Just climb on," Iceland ordered.

"What?" Sealand asked in shock, his arms falling to his sides.

"Climb on," Iceland repeated. "You've been slowing down for the past hour. Is it your naptime?"

"I'm not a child," Sealand pouted with a stomp of his foot. "And I don't take naps."

"You certainly act like a child," Iceland retorted. "If you want to be a country, you need to grow up a lot more."

"I'm already a country," Sealand shouted at the top of his lungs. "And I don't take naps." He made to kick Iceland in the butt but the fox-nation grabbed his foot and straightened up, holding the micro-nation upside down.

"Do you want me to spank you?" Iceland asked Sealand hotly.

"Put me down," Sealand squealed, squirming in Iceland's grasp. "You can't spank me. Not even Pappa does that."

"Then Sve doesn't know what he's doing," Iceland snapped, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Don't talk about Pappa that way," Sealand howled. He swung his fists uselessly at Iceland.

Iceland quirked an eyebrow at the behavior. "I can talk about Sve any way I want," he said.

"Put me down," Sealand screamed. He thrashed in Iceland's grip, tears forming in his eyes. "Put me down! I want Pappa! I want Mamma!"

"You're really annoying," Iceland sighed before setting Sealand down upright. Sealand sniffled and wiped his tears away.

"Shut up," the micro-nation muttered.

"Do you want a ride?" Iceland asked with another sigh. Sealand gave him a death glare before holding out his arms. Iceland squatted down to allow Sealand to clamber back onto his back. The micro-nation wrapped his arms around Iceland's throat and situated himself on the nation's back.

"If you tell Pappa about this," he threatened. "I will hit you."

"Like that'd do anything," Iceland replied, straightening up and heading after Korea. "I wonder where the idiot went." Sealand just grumbled and perched his chin on Iceland's shoulder. Iceland's right ear twitched back and his tail swished lightly.

"Where did he _go_?" Iceland wondered aloud as he stopped at the corner and looked around. "Korea?" he called.

Sealand sighed and had just relaxed against Iceland's back when his head whipped around so quickly his neck creaked audibly.

"What was that?" Sealand asked in shock.

"What was what?" Iceland asked, turning around with his ears perked up. "Did you hear something?"

"No, I thought I saw something red and blue in the mirror," Sealand said, staring at his reflection. His eyes widened when he didn't see Iceland's reflection in the mirror. "What in the world?"

"Hvað?" Iceland asked, turning his head to look at the mirror and balking when he only saw Sealand floating in midair.

Sealand continued to stare at his reflection until he suddenly wailed in Iceland's ear. "Jerk England!" Iceland's ears flattened at the abrupt and rather painful screech.

Sealand's reflection hopped down from his seat in midair and leapt from the mirror. He pounced at Iceland, landing on the nation's front.

"Gah!" Iceland stumbled back, trying to balance with having a Sealand on both sides of himself.

"Get off him," Sealand shouted angrily, punching his reflection in the face. There was the horrible screeching of metal on metal and sparks flew from the micro-nation and his reflection.

"You get off," Sealand countered. He punching the micro-nation right back. More sparks flew and Iceland winced, his ears flattening at the horrible screeching.

"Both of you get off," Iceland shouted furiously. He yelped when the reflection and micro-nation ignored him and continued to fight. Sparks continued to fly and the screeching only got louder.

Sealand suddenly tackled his reflection off Iceland's front and they were both sent tumbling to the floor. A rather large dent was left in the soft wooden floor.

"Hey," Iceland shouted indignantly. "Stop that!"

The micro-nation and reflection were too even matched. Every blow was an exact mirrored move with the same strength and aim. Neither the micro-nation nor the reflection showed any signs of weakening.

"Come on!" Iceland clamped his hands over his ears to block out the screeching, pinning them to his head. "Knock it off!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Sealand shouted furiously. "Trying to use Iceland like that? I'm his sensei!"

"What? I'm sensei," Sealand countered. He punched the other in the face, more sparks flying to the carpet. "You shut your mouth."

"You shut _your_ mouth," Sealand shouted back. "At least I'm a country."

"I _am _a country," Sealand wailed.

"Neither of you are countries," Iceland roared furiously. A sudden squeal caught Iceland's attention and something collided with the fox-nation's legs. Wy picked herself up from the floor. "What are you doing here, Wy?" Iceland asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"That stupid penguin chased me," Wy said as she glared at Blizzard who had followed her. "He bit me aga-." She cut off when she saw the two Sealands.

"Yeah," Iceland sighed, propping his chin in his hand. "Pretty much."

"I am a country," Sealand said with a stomp of his foot. "You jerk!"

"Oy, Limey," Wy shouted at Sealand. "Quit hitting yourself and get over here."'

"What?" Both Sealands turned to look at Wy.

"I was talking to the Sealand on the floor," Wy said, pointing to the Sealand lying down. The other was sitting on his stomach, trying to pin his arms down.

"He's not Sealand," the Sealand on top shouted. "I am!"

"No, he's Sealand," Wy said firmly. "The tails of his hat are pointing to the left, yours are pointing right." She pointed at the hat Sealand was wearing.

"But I want to be Sealand," the false Sealand said, his eyes filling with tears. "I look just like him, and I want to be a nation too."

"It's alright," Sealand said, patting the other Sealand on the shoulder. "You can be a country with me."

"Really?" the false Sealand asked hopefully with tears in his eyes.

"Sure," Sealand said happily. The false Sealand stood up and Sealand hopped to his feet.

"Sealand!" Wy cried, smacking herself in the forehead. "You were just punching each other and now you're friends?"

"What do you expect?" Iceland said with a shrug. "He's just a kid."

"You're a kid too," Wy countered.

"Come on, let's go find Jerk England," Sealand said happily. "We can tell her the good news."

"Yeah, let's go!" the other Sealand said as he straightened his hat.

"No, you're not," Iceland said, wrapping his arms around the reflection's waist.

"Hey!" The reflection struggled against Iceland who grunted with the effort of holding a steel fortress.

"You're not going anywhere," Iceland grunted.

"That's not fair," Sealand whined, stomping his foot. "Why can't he be a country too?"

"Because he's not a country," Wy snapped at her friend. "Get it straight, Sealand."

"I am too a country," the Sealand in Iceland's arms pouted.

"No, you're not," Iceland said firmly. "You just jumped out of a mirror and used me for a merry-go-round."

"Who _are_ you?" Wy asked in confusion. Beside her, Blizzard squawked and tried to bite Wy but the Australian micro-nation ducked aside.

"I'm a country," the reflection said brightly. Wy and Iceland groaned while the real Sealand beamed with delight.

"What's your name?" Iceland demanded.

"Oh," the reflection said with a frown. "I'm Dnalaes."

Mirror | rorriM

Cuba leaned against the wall, clutching his bleeding side and gritting his teeth. The riots in his land were only getting worse and his heart was aching more. Taiwan crouched beside Cuba, her ear pressed against the door.

"Is he gone?" Cuba asked through his gritted teeth. The two nations had been running from the strange Cuba nearly three hours, the doppelganger meeting them at every corner.

Taiwan peeked out of the closet door. "Bù," she said. "He's still stalking around outside."

"Maldita sea," Cuba swore with a sigh.

"Who _is_ he?" Taiwan wondered to herself in a whisper. Turning around, she slid to the floor. "He looks just like you, Cuba."

"I don't know who he is," Cuba replied. "All I know is that he looks just like me."

"Where is Japan when you need her?" Taiwan sighed. "She would be able to take him out and get us out of here."

"¿Qye?" Cuba asked in confusion. "Don't you know how to fight?"

"Teacher doesn't really like us fighting," Taiwan said with a shrug. "He says it's not lady-like. But, yeah, I can fight a little bit."

"Well," Cuba said, drawing out the word." I guess that's something."

"I'm not sure I could fight in the qipao, though," Taiwan said. She picked at the hem of her outfit.

"Vietnam wears a dress and she still fights," Cuba pointed out. "Besides, I always thought you had knives in your sleeves or something."

Taiwan wrinkled her nose. "You Westerners are weird," she commented. "Why would I hide knives in my sleeves? They might cute me. And Vietnam wears an áo dài."

"I don't think that," Cuba said, raising his hands in a defensive gesture. "I know as much of the world as America does. Heck, my boss wanted to lock me up before the problems stared last year."

"America at least makes an effort to learn history," Taiwan huffed. "He once came to my house and we spent the whole day talking about my history. But then he did this weird thing."

"What's that?" Cuba asked curiously.

"He saw a puzzle box Teacher had left behind," Taiwan told Cuba." And his eyes lit up, kind of like a child's. Then he grabbed the puzzle box and started trying to solve it."

"That imbécil," Cuba sighed. "He needs to try and act his age sometimes."

"It was kind of cute," Taiwan sighed dreamily. She propped her chin in her hand. "I felt like he had trusted me enough to drop his serious façade."

"He once called me and asked if I could come play fútbol with him," Cuba said with a roll of his eyes. "I couldn't tell if he was a child or a nation."

"I wonder why America doesn't always act like that," Taiwan pondered. "He always seems to serious now, but at the same time it's like he's trying to carry the world on his shoulders."

"He's a nation," Cuba snapped. "He needs to act his age."

Taiwan shrugged and peeked out the door again. "Hey," she said excitedly. "He's gone."

"Finally, "Cuba said. Using the wall for support, he stood with a grimace. "Let's get going before he comes back."

"Right," Taiwan agreed, jumping to her feet and easing the door open. She stepped out and looked around quickly. "The coast is clear," she whispered over her shoulder.

Cuba limped out of the closet, following Taiwan. "Which way do you think he went?" he asked.

"That way," Taiwan said as she pointed to her right.

"Okay, then we go left," Cuba grunted and rested a hand on the wall.

"Are you alright?" Taiwan asked worriedly, catching Cuba's elbow. "You're not too badly hurt, are you?"

"No," Cuba said through gritted teeth. "It's just this maldita revolution."

"It'll be alright," Taiwan comforted Cuba. "Your revolution won't last that long."

"How can you say that?" Cuba said, scowling at Taiwan. "You've never had one before."

Taiwan frowned and pulled her hands away. "You don't know anything about me, do you?" she asked angrily.

"No, I don't." Cuba pushed off the wall and continued walking down the hallway. "I don't really know anything," he said.

"Then have fun fighting yourself off next time," Taiwan sniffed and moved on ahead of Cuba. "I won't help you."

"Whatever, chica," Cuba said. "Don't call me for help when you need it."

"I wouldn't even think about it." Taiwan crossed her arms and stalked away from Cuba who groaned and leaned against the wall.

"Stupid girl," Cuba growled. "She's going to get herself killed."

Mirror | rorriM

Ottoman wandered out of the darkening kitchen and into the living room. When he found nothing there, he wandered into the hallway. His footsteps were light as a cat's and he kept an eye out for anything that moved. He hadn't been able to find Greece anywhere.

"Greecey?" Ottoman called through the house. "Greecey, where are ya?" When he found nothing in the office, Ottoman started to get frustrated. "Kharestin, Greece," he growled under his breath. "Where are ya?"

Ottoman had just wandered into the hallway once more when something caught his eye and he whirled around to see his own reflection in the mirror. He stared into the mirror before him, unknowingly moving forward until his nose was brushing the glass.

"Brothers," Ottoman breathed against the mirror, his breath fogging up the glass. "Brothers, where are ya?" He slammed a fist against the mirror. "Brothers!" The sound of shattering glass from the kitchen caught Ottoman's attention and the realm froze. Eyes narrowing, he turned around and slowly stalked to the kitchen. Stepping into the doorway revealed a sight Ottoman never thought he would see again.

Alba, Cambria, and Emerald Isle were chastising Oceania for breaking a glass vase. Imperial was seating on the kitchen table in a heated discussion with Formosa. Teutonic, Gaul, and Hispania were laughing together while Soviet watched them. Rome was talking to himself once more, as insane as ever. South Korea was prattling to himself in Korean about something no one else could understand. Kalmar had an arm slung around Vinland and was laughing with his youngest son, all the while turning a knife in his hand. Poland stood alone from the group, leaning against the fridge.

"Hallo, Ottoman," Teutonic said, seeing his old friend.

"Long time," Kalmar said, stepping away from Vinland and leaning against a chair. "No see."

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_We did tell you we were considering making a gay couple! _**Yeah, and we decided to do North Korea with . . . well, we can't tell you quite yet.**

_Taiwan has had a rough history, especially with China. China has always oppressed her and tried to keep her from having her own voice, even when the rest of the world recognized her._

**Cuba is a communist country right now whose people suffer from oppression **_(common word)_**. There's actually a law in America that states any Cuba citizen who steps on American soil is instantly an American citizen.**

_**They're back~**_


	5. Milana16

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**We are finally moved back into our dorm rooms **_and classes have been going on for two weeks. Sorry we haven't been able to update. _**We've been trying to keep on top of our homework. **_**But we wrote you all a song! It goes along to the tune 'My Favorite Things' from the Sound of Music.**_

Poland stole the laptop and England's been kidnapped,

Do-overs and retries until fall term has passed,

Frustration and aggravation that end in a fight,

This is what happens when the Gemini write.

The Vikings returning and 2P!s at midnight,

Vengeful ex-nations and mad scientists,

Turkey's gone crazy and Empires looking for a fight,

This is what happens when the Gemini write.

Poland and Germany have gone back in time,

And then there's no meeting for two years' time,

The Wars are returning and Vietnam is Albania's plight,

This is what happens when the Gemini write.

When our fingers hit the keyboard,

The nations know they're screwed,

Our readers wait so patiently,

And when we finally write,

They're rewarded so well.

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Milana16**

Teutonic lounged lazily on the chaise lounge set centered in the living room. His cocky grin was spread across his face at the sight of Ottoman's shocked expression.

"Was?" Teutonic said, not dropping his grin. "Did you really think we were just going to leave you here all alone?"

"I didn't think it was possible fer ya ta return," Ottoman admitted. "I only returned because of some promise I made ta Greece."

"Ja, w'll," Kalmar said, examining a particularly fine vase of Greece's. "Ya n'ver w're v'ry br'ght." Ottoman shot him a scathing look the Nordic realm chose to ignore. The Turkish realm still hadn't forgotten when Kalmar, then Denmark, had charged his home to rescue Iceland.

"Anyway," Alba drawled, leaning against a bookcase as he skimmed through a Greek book he was unable to read. "Here we are." Oceania stood on his tiptoes to try and see what Alba was reading.

"Evet, I can see that," Ottoman said slowly. "How did ya even get here?" He watched Hispania and Gaul lean over the back of the chaise to talk to Teutonic.

"We don't ken," Alba said with a shrug. "One minute we're dead and the next we're here." Oceania poked his nose over the edge of the book and scanned the indecipherable words.

"I say it was m'gic," Kalmar said as he placed the vase carefully back on its pedestal. "H'spania and F'rmosa d'sagree w'th me."

"It was probably something else," Hispania replied, shrugging nonchalantly. "Maybe someone wants to get revenge on us?" he offered.

"Who?" Kalmar snapped at Hispania. "The H'ly R'man Emp're already k'lled us; and our s'blings m'de s're to k'll him off b'fre they esc'ped." Ottoman stiffened at the words and his eyes flicked to the door. He tried in vain to remember where Greece had said she was going but nothing came up.

"Is something wrong, Ottoman?" North Rome asked the realm curiously. "You seem upset by something." Gaul sent his younger brother a curious look. It was rare for North Rome to deviate from his conversations with the deceased South Rome.

"None of ya are goin' after yer siblings again," Ottoman said firmly. "They already don't like me, and they won't react well ta any of ya bein' here either, especially ya, Gaul."

"Of course not," Gaul said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I simply wish to see if I must kidnap dear Angleterre to teach him some fashion."

"Um . . ." Ottoman shifted uneasily from foot to foot. How would the realms take the news? "About that . . . England, well he, actually she . . . um . . ." He racked his brain for some way to break it to the realms, coming up with nothing.

"Mon dieu!" Gaul cried dramatically. "He is a she? I must find her immediately."

"Belt up, Gaul," Alba snapped. He placed a hand on Oceania's forehead and shoved his nephew away from him. The island realm whined and slapped Alba's hand away.

"Evet," Ottoman said seriously. "A lot of them were turned inta girls: England, Norway, Italy, Portugal, Poland, Japan, and Hong Kong."

"Porty?" Hispania asked fearfully. "Not Porty! Anything but that!"

"What's wrong with Porty?" Teutonic asked curiously, not having known Portugal well due to the Iberian realm's preferred isolation.

"He already hit me enough when he was a boy," Hispania whined. "Now she's going to kick me too." Ottoman could feel his temper rising.

"Poland is a girl?" Soviet asked, blinking in shock. "And who is with this new darling little Poland?" Ottoman never got the chance to answer as Formosa interrupted him.

"Who cares about Poland?" the Asian realm snapped. "What about Hong Kong? She is a girl now, aru!"

"N'rway got t'rned inta a g'rl?" Kalmar asked in disbelief. The book he had been holding in his hand toppled to the ground.

"Would you all just shut up?" Ottoman roared, causing North Rome and South Korea to duck in fear. "Evet, they were turned inta girls. A lot happened while ya were dead: Prussia died, Albania and Vietnam were sent back in time five thousand years."

"Was?" Teutonic roared furiously. "Where is my kleiner bruder? Is he alright?"

"Vietnam, aru!" Formosa wailed, causing Ottoman's eye to twitch in aggravation.

"What about North, da-ze?" South Korea asked Ottoman curiously/

"He's gay," Ottoman said bluntly.

"Eh, da-ze?" South Korea blinked in shock at the news.

"Now if ya all would just shut up," Ottoman growled threateningly. "Then I can figure out what I have ta do."

"I like to retrace my steps," North Rome offered helpfully. He withered under Ottoman's glare.

"That's not helpin'."

Anything any realm might have had to say was cut off by the sound of frantic footsteps on the floor and a figure bursting into the room with a blur of blue hair. Polar straightened up as Atlantis came to a skidding stop in the center of the room, her chest heaving. Her bright cerulean eyes flicked around the room wildly until they landed on her former husband.

"Polar!" Atlantis squealed, leaping at the realm. "My honeyboo shark!" Polar had only a moment to catch the ex-nation before she wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"H'neyboo?" Kalmar repeated slowly with a quirked eyebrow and a spreading grin.

"Shark?" Teutonic snickered. Polar only turned his frosty glare on the two realms, but Teutonic and Kalmar just laughed it off.

"Great, the nutcase is here," Ottoman muttered. "Just what I need ta make this day worse." He had been hoping for a day of relaxation and maybe looking for Greece in the house.

"What's going on, Atlantis?" Polar asked his widower, looking down at the ex-nation.

"Antarctica had to go a meeting," Atlantis said brightly before deflating. "You probably don't want to hear about him. But he had to take the micro-nations to a world meeting Norway called."

"So that's where Greecey went," Ottoman wondered aloud. Teutonic smacked himself in the forehead with a palm.

"I would love to hear about Antarctica," Polar replied.

"Aw, aren't you just as sweet as a dolphin," Atlantis cooed. Conch wandered into the room after Atlantis, looking the realms over with her cat-like eyes.

"What are you doing here, Atlantis?" Polar asked his widower again.

"I felt your arrival," Atlantis said, brightening up once more. "You know better than anyone I have magic. I could feel you when you stepped out of the mirror. Of course, that was at the same time the rest of them did." She trailed off, frowning thoughtfully.

"We didn't step through the mirror," Polar said slowly and with a note of confusion.

"No, we stepped through the graves!" South Korea said happily. Kalmar whacked him upside the head with a book. "Ow, da-ze!" South Korea rubbed the back of his head, pouting at Kalmar.

"Then who stepped out of the mirror?" Atlantis asked in confusion. "I know I felt the film between the worlds breaking."

"Where did they step inta?" Alba asked, putting his book aside and striding up to Atlantis who released Polar from her hug and lowered herself to the floor.

"No idea," Atlantis said as Conch bristled at the Celtic realm's proximity. "That's why I brought the genius octopi with me."

"What genius octopi?" Oceania asked curiously as he peeked around Alba, paling at the sight of a warrior woman standing in the doorway. "Blimey," he breathed.

Pontus was dressed in her usual Hellenic garb of a peplos and sandals. Two swords were strapped to her hips and there was a bow and quiver at her back.

"How did you even get those through customs?" Ottoman asked Pontus, earning himself a cool glare. Pontus stepped lightly into the room and surveyed the realms with cold eyes.

Another woman stepped into the room. She was very different from Pontus, dressed in a knee-length, open-backed dress and sandals. While Pontus moved with warrior-like strides, Mesopotamia seemed to flower in her movements. She studied each realm carefully before speaking.

"I see my mother has done it again," Mesopotamia said dryly.

"She seems to do this far too often," Pontus growled. Oceania 'eeped' when her gaze turned on him and he jumped behind Alba once more.

"Come now," Mesopotamia said, moving forward to soothe the frightened Oceania. "You frighten them."

"Good, fear keeps you alive," Pontus said, crossing her arms.

"Um . . . I don't mean ta be r'de," Kalmar said. "But who the h'll are ya?"

"I am the Amazon warrior of Ancient Greece and the predecessor of the Ottoman Empire, Pontus," the warrior woman said firmly, gripping the hilt of a sword.

"I am the mother of all," Mesopotamia said. It was a toned down version of Pontus' introduction but even more cryptic.

"Right," Kalmar said slowly. "I didn't quite get that."

Mirror | rorriM

Canada groaned at the sensation of a hand slapping his cheek roughly. There was an urgent murmur and the slaps grew harder. Finally, Canada relented with a groan and his eyes fluttered open. His stomach dropped when he could only see clearly out of his left eye. Everything in the right eye was fuzzy.

His vision was clear enough, though, for Canada to see America bent over him, a worried expression on his face. France and England were hovering over the younger nations with just as worried looks.

"Hey, bror," America said in relief when he saw Canada's eyes open. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a train collided with my head," Canada grumbled. America helped into a sitting position and he groaned. The last thing he could remember was Canada advancing on him.

"I think Far Sve hit you over the head," America told his younger brother. He examined Canada's head, murmuring an apology when he pressed the goose egg too hard.

Canada looked around the room, quirking a curious eyebrow at the fog floating around the room. It was dense, though not as dense as it had been at the start. There visible shadows moving through the fog and Canada saw a scarf flutter into view.

"Are you alright, Canada?" France asked worriedly, kneeling down beside the younger nation.

"Oui, Papa," Canada said assuredly. "I'm just a bit dizzy is all." He winced and rubbed his head. "What happened?" he asked curiously.

"We're not actually sure," England admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "There was quite a bit of chaos and then this git," at that she nudged America with her foot. "Called up a fog from San Francisco and suddenly all the chaos stopped."

"Hey, it's not my fault I don't know how to return the fog to San Fran," America whined. "Romania hasn't taught me that yet." There was an 'ouch' and an 'aiyah' as China presumably collided with something solid in the fog.

"Then don't use a bloody spell you don't know how to reverse it," England snapped at America who just stuck his tongue out at her. "Do that again and I will pierce it for you." America pulled his tongue back in quickly.

"But who attacked us?" France asked curiously. "I vaguely recall Belgique swinging at my head, but she was far too busy fighting Romanie to do such a thing."

"Beats me," England grumbled.

America stood and brushed his knees off. Canada looked up at his older brother to see something he hadn't in years: fear and uncertainty. America was staring at the mirrors around the room, looking as though he was trying to solve a difficult math equation in his head.

"Is something wrong, bror?" Canada asked America worriedly.

"I'm just trying to figure something out," America said slowly. "I think they came out of the mirrors. It sure sounded like shattering glass. And I've been having premonitions about breaking mirrors." His words went unnoticed by England and France who had started arguing about what medical care Canada needed.

"Shattering glass?" Canada repeated with a frown.

"Ja." America nodded. "Didn't you notice how odd Far Dan and Far Sve were acting?" Canada nodded slowly. "And I haven't seen Mor in a long while, neither has Korea." France yelped when England slapped across the head angrily.

Russia stepped out of the fog, his shadow looming over the Canada as he accidently stood in the younger nation's blind spot. Canada turned his head to see Russia was offering him a glasses case.

"Merci, Russia," Canada said, taking the case and slipping the new pair of glasses onto his face. He blinked as his vision was righted by the corrective lens. China came into view as the fog slowly but steadily dissipated. There was a bruise over the Asian nation's right eye and his hair had been ripped out of his ponytail.

"We need to find a way to gather all the nations together," Russia said seriously. "If there is a danger in the building then we all need to be in one place, da."

America opened his mouth to speak but England talked over him. "And how do you propose we do that?" she snapped. "We can't exactly say 'stop all your running about and return to the meeting room'. They wouldn't listen."

"You do not know that," Russia argued, cutting America off when the younger nation had opened his mouth again. Canada stood, brushing his pants off. He winced when France accidently bumped into him.

"Believe me, git," England snarled at Russia. America withered when he saw he wasn't going to be able to speak. "I know very well the rest of the nations are not going to return to this room, not while they're running about in fear."

America sighed in aggravation and turned around to find the fog had entirely dissipated, returning to San Francisco. A beat up Prussia grinned at him, drawing back his fist and sending it flying into America's face.

Mirror | rirroM

Prussia skidded to a stop before a set of automatic doors. They slowly slid open for the ex-nation to reveal an unfinished skywalk connected to another building. The skywalk was nothing more than the bare skeleton of several beams held together with strong screws. The wind blew ominously between the buildings, causing the unfished skywalk to creak loudly as the metal swayed.

Licking his lips nervously, Prussia looked over his shoulder. There was no one there, but there was no telling if the enemy was hiding. He turned back to the skywalk. There was a flash of yellow and the ex-nation could just barely make out Poland sitting halfway across the skyway, clutching a support beam.

"Poland?" Prussia called in disbelief. "What are you doing all the way out there?" Poland only whimpered and clung tighter to the beam. "Are you stuck?" The female nation shook her head, whimpering when the skywalk creaked again.

"You're stuck," Prussia groaned. Looking around and finding nothing, he turned back to the skywalk and stepped carefully onto the beam. The metal creaked under his weight. "Just stay where you are," he called to his sister-in-law.

"Like that's going to be hard," Poland retorted weakly.

"Oh Mund halten, _(Oh shut up,)_" Prussia grumbled under his breath, taking a few mores steps across the beam. When the metal didn't immediately snap under his weight, he took several more sturdier steps. Prussia was halfway across the distance between him and Poland when he heard his brother's shout.

"East, what are you doing?" Germany's panicked shout echoed across the skywalk.

"I'm saving your wimpy wife," Prussia shouted over his shoulder. When Germany saw Poland clinging to the skywalk, he freaked out even more.

"Poland," Germany shouted desperately. "You know you're scared of heights. Why did you go out there?"

"I was, like, running," Poland shouted back. "I totally didn't see where I was going."

"You silly phoenix." Germany shook his head in disbelief, pinching the bridge of his nose. He kept his blue eyes trained on Prussia who was making his way slowly but surely across the skywalk. Poland dared to peek around herself and pulled a face when she saw Prussia.

"I, like, don't want my brat," she said in disgust.

"I'm not your bruder," Prussia snapped furiously. He stopped in his steps and the wind buffeted him to and fro, causing the ex-nation to struggle to keep his balance.

"I, like, don't want you to be my brat," Poland shouted back. The wind was whipping her hair around her face.

"I'm not your bruder," Prussia repeated in a roar. "That was a secret between Lithuania, Latvia, and me. No one else needed to know."

"Go away," Poland screamed shrilly. "I, like, don't want you here.'

"I'm already have there," Prussia shouted furiously. "I am _not_ turning back now!"

"Would you two quit shouting at each other?" Germany shouted across the skywalk. "One of you are going to fall and die, and who's going to clean it up?" Poland let out a wail and tightened her death grip on the beam.

"But I don't want another brat!"

"Nice going, West," Prussia sneered at his younger brother. "You scared your wife."

"Shut up, East," Germany snapped.

"And I am not your bruder," Prussia rounded on Poland. He began to make his way slowly across the skywalk again. "And I don't want to be.'

"What is going on?" North Russia asked as she appeared behind Germany. She took in the sight of Prussia and Poland, and her eyes widened. "Poland!"

"Ja, Prussia's saving her," Germany grumbled, crossing his arms. "And doing a terrible job at it."

"Prussia," North Russia called out. "You bring your sestrenka _(little sister)_ back safe!"

"She's not my schwester," Prussia roared furiously over his shoulder. His shouting did not stop his advancement on the quivering Poland, though.

"Prussia!" North Russia's voice took on the screeching tone of a panicking and furious mother that made Germany flinch. "You listen to your mamochka and bring your sestrenka back this instant!"

"Stoppen mich anzuschreien! _(Stop yelling at me!)_" Prussia shouted back. ".* Ich bin nicht dein Sohn! _(I'm not your son!)_" Germany groaned and massaged his temples. This was going to be a long day.

"What did he say?" North Russia asked Germany quizzically.

"He just asked you to please stop shouting at him," Germany said, deliberately cutting out the rest of the translation.

"Ah." North Russia hefted her axe to rest it against her shoulder. "You are in trouble when you get back here, Prussia. You will not see the sun for a very long while until I'm through with you."

"_Will you stop trying to claim me as your son?_" Prussia suddenly screamed in Old Prussia. Germany frowned in confusion at the words, not understanding any of them.

"You naughty boy!" North Russia stepped back, drawing her back like a pitcher before stepping forward and letting her axe fly at Prussia. Germany didn't even have the chance to shout a warning.

"Gah!" Prussia ducked quickly, narrowly avoiding the axe. "_You mad woman!_"

"Get your sestrenka this instant," North Russia ordered. "And bring me my axe back."

"_Get your axe yourself!_" Prussia roared. He finally reached Poland and dragged the female nation up, draping her over his shoulder. "We're taking a different route," he muttered under his breath.

"I, like, don't want to go back," Poland wailed. "Mamochka is totally going to kill me."

"She's going to kill _you_?" Prussia laughed. "Maybe after she's done with me. Nein, we're going to the other building."

"You both get back here," North Russia ordered furiously. "Or so help me I will hunt both of you down!" Prussia ignored her as he began to make the dangerous trek to the adjacent building.

"East!" Germany shouted furiously. "Prussia!"

"That's it!" North Russia darted forward, running along the beam easily. She reached up to grab her axe, wrenching it out of the metal.

"Wait!" Germany stepped lightly across the beam and followed his mother-in-law. "That's dangerous!"

"Gott verdammt," Prussia groaned when he saw North Russia. "Can't the crazy devil woman leave me alone for ten seconds?"

"My two children are about to get themselves killed," North Russia called over her shoulder at Germany. "I do not have time to wait."

"Prussia's not your child," Germany argued as he followed North Russia's dangerous path. The micro-nation suddenly stopped and turned around. She ignored the other two nations vanishing into the building.

"Prussia is legally my husband's son due to the existence of Kaliningrad," North Russia told Germany sharply.

Germany licked his lips nervously. "Does that really mean anything, though?" he asked.

"It does to me," North Russia said softly.

"But why?" Germany asked earnestly. "Why are you so determined to have Prussia as your child? He's arrogant, self-righteous, and, frankly, a boob, as America would say."

North Russia wrapped her arms around her stomach subconsciously. "Because I cannot have my own," she admitted. Germany blinked in shock, opening his mouth to say something, shut it, and then blinked again.

"_Was_?" he finally asked.

"My doctor ran some testes about a decade ago," North Russia explained, her expression growing ever sadder. "He discovered I am unable to bear children.

Germany continued to stare at North Russia until his eyes flicked back to the adjacent building. A sort of determined fury burned in his eyes and he leapt to the parallel beam and raced toward the other building.

"Prussia!" Germany roared. "Get back here before your mutti kills you!"

"Gott verdammt!"

Mirror | rorriM

Turkey grunted and hefted South higher up on his back. The ex-nation kept her arms wrapped firmly around his neck while riding him piggyback. Macau and the Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus followed the pair, trying to keep up with Turkey's long strides.

"How is yer ankle feelin'?" Turkey asked South over his shoulder.

"It doesn't hurt," South replied. She kicked her feet lightly and nearly fell off in surprise when Turkey came to an abrupt stop.

"What do ya mean it doesn't hurt?" Turkey demanded hotly.

"I didn't hurt my ankle," South said, blinking innocently at Turkey.

"Then why did ya tell me ya did?" Turkey asked. He could feel his annoyance growing with the America ex-nation.

"I didn't want to walk anymore," South said, as if it made sense for her to demand a ride when she wanted it. America did it for her all the time.

Turkey had opened his mouth to speak when he felt a sharp tug on the hem of his pants. Looking down, he saw Northern Cyprus looking up at him. The Turkish micro-nation pointed silently down the hall at Macau who was leaning against a wall with a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Sighing deeply, Turkey set South down on the floor. Strangely enough, the ex-nation made no argument over it. Striding forward, Turkey placed a firm hand on Macau's shoulder.

"Are ya alright?" Turkey asked Macau.

"I-I'm fine," Macau panted. He tried to smile at Turkey, wincing slightly, and straightened up. "Just a cramp in my leg. I will be alright in a few minutes."

"Sure it is," Turkey said. He pressed down on Macau's shoulder harshly. Macau cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor like a ton of bricks, clutching at his right leg. The cloth of his white pants was quickly becoming stained with red. Northern Cyprus' eyes widened at the sight of it.

Turkey pushed Macau's pants leg up to study the deep gash in the Asian nation's calf. The wound must have happened when they had been fleeing the room and had gone untended for the hours they had been running. Macau gritted his teeth and clutched at his thigh, trying to endure the pain.

"Kahretsin," Turkey muttered. "What am I supposed ta do with this?"

"That looks bad," South commented over his shoulder.

"I didn't notice," Turkey said sarcastically, glaring over his shoulder at South. Northern Cyprus patted Turkey's arm and offered out a red first-aid kit. At Turkey's confused expression, he pointed to a red box on the wall, now open, that had a defibrillator in it as well.

"Thanks, Kid." Turkey ruffled Northern Cyrpus' hair before opening the first aid kit. He hummed as he looked through the supplies slowly. His eyes flicked between the deep wound and the limited medical supplies.

"I'm not sure if this will be able ta help it," he told Northern Cyprus seriously.

"Do you want to use mine?" South asked, offering a small leather case to Turkey.

"What is it?" Turkey asked as he took the case and opened it. His eyes widened and he looked at South. "What are ya doin' carryin' around sewing supplies?"

"What do you expect?" South asked incredulously, as though Turkey was being a complete and utter idiot. "I am a girl, after all."

"P-Please do not use that," Macau begged Turkey, his grip tightening on his leg. "I-I can wait until we can go to the hospital."

"Turkey is good at sewing," Northern Cyprus told Macau who only shook his head, trying to stop the tears in his eyes.

"Qǐng. _(Please.)_"

Turkey fiddled with the leather case, thinking carefully. "We don't know when we'll be able ta get ya ta a hospital," he said quietly. Macau stared at him for several moments before he finally shut his eyes tight.

"At least take me to a well-lit area first," he pleaded. "Preferably with a table or a couch of some sort."

"We could just chop his leg off," South offered. "That's what we always did." Turkey and Northern Cyprus gave her incredulous and shocked looks. "What?" South shrugged as though it were nothing. "We had a lot of injuries during the War. I've dealt with just about everythin'."

"So ya want ta chop Macau's leg off?" Turkey clarified.

"Please do not chop my leg off," Macau begged Turkey and South. "You may stitch the wound, but do not chop my leg off."

"Listen, kid," Turkey said as he set the case down and moved to kneel beside Macau's head, unintentionally blocking the nation's view of his lower half. "We're not goin' ta do anythin' like that."

Macau's eyes flicked to his hidden leg when he felt South poking at his wound and he swallowed hard.

"Are you sure?" Macau asked nervously. "Portugal was called a 'baby-eater' when she first found me."

"What?" Turkey blanched at Macau's words. "Why would they call her that?" South continued to poke and prod at Macau's wound and Macau clenched his teeth.

"Her people kidnapped my children," he explained through gritted teeth. "And took them away to sell them as slaves."

"Then why does she like you so much?" Turkey asked curiously.

South gave a particularly painful poke at a tender point in Macau's wound and the Asian nation howled in pain. He kicked South hard in the stomach.

"Oof!" South fell back on her butt in shock. Turkey whirled around, his eyes wide. He had been unaware of South and her doings for the past few minutes.

"Kid," he said warningly. "Why didn't ya warn me?" Northern Cyprus just shrugged as his answer.

Macau lay panting on the floor, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

"Let's just get this done with," Turkey said with a sigh, and he moved to kneel beside Macau's leg but froze.

"Wh-What is it?" Macau asked, unnerved by Turkey's silence.

"That crazy girl just sewed up yer leg," Turkey replied. "Behind my back." South had switched her attention to a dead plant in the corner, completely ignoring the other nations. Macau groaned and hit his head on the floor.

"Please," he begged. "Please soak it in medicine." He did _not_ want to get blood poisoning.

"She wrapped it and everythin'," Turkey said, holding up a small bottle of half-full iodine. Macau sighed and closed his eyes, relaxing against the floor. Northern Cyprus was watching curiously as South played with the leaves of the dying Money Tree, humming happily to herself.

"We should probably get going," Turkey said, standing up.

"I-I think I can walk," Macau said. He used the wall beside him to slowly pull himself up, wincing when his leg screamed in pain.

"Yer not walkin'," Turkey said. He leaned down to fold Macau over his shoulder. Macau sighed and relaxed against Turkey's broad shoulder, not even arguing with the larger nation.

Northern Cyprus patted Turkey thigh.

"What is it, Kid?" Turkey asked, looking down at his younger brother. Northern Cyprus silently pointed at South and the formerly dying Money Tree.

"It's alive!" South crowed happily as the leaves slowly turned green and lifted up once more. Turkey stared at her in silent shock for several minutes before finally speaking.

"Now that is just plain creepy."

Mirror | rirroM

A large white van swerved into an empty parking space between an Italian Ferrari and a German Volkswagen, nearly denting the ill-parked Ferrari. The engine was cut and Ottoman stepped out of the driver's seat. He stared up at the twin buildings through the flurries of snow. They were both three stories tall and appeared to be made entirely of tinted windows that made them resemble mirrors.

Kalmar ripped the side door open and physically shoved Emerald Isle out of the seat and into the wet snow in order to get out of the van. He stretched his cramped legs, not having enjoyed the small space with his tall stature. Teutonic had won shotgun after a quick game of rock paper scissors.

"Hey!" Emerald Isle snapped glaring up at Kalmar.

"Hey is fer h'rses," Kalmar grumbled at the Celtic realm.

Oceania, South Korea, and North Rome all tumbled from the van when Hispania and Gaul shoved their way out. Teutonic made his way around the van to meet up with his friends. Atlantis hopped out with Polar hot on her heels. Formosa and Imperial both stepped carefully out of the van, making faces at the wet snow soaking through their shoes.

"So," Teutonic said, crossing his arms and looking up at the two buildings. "This is it, then?"

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

**The realms are back and ready for action!**

_A peplos is a kind of dress worn during the age of Ancient Greece._

**Pollux's been watching too much Firefly, that's why there a few references of that in here. For example (from the show):**

"**One of you is goin' to fall and die and I ain't cleanin' it up!"**

**And!**

"**You're a boob."**

_You should stop talking before I hurt you. _**Nah!**

_The only evidence of Old Prussian we have is from religious texts. So there's no real way for us to write it out when Prussia speaks it. Darn._

**Plenty of buildings here in America are equipped with these red boxes that have defibrillator in them.**


	6. Narusasuforever1

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia! **_**Or Atlas Shrugged, for that matter. **_Or the Norwegian lullaby._

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

_Sorry for the wait, everyone! _**We had another chapter that we had written out, but we ended up not liking it. **_So we wrote another one, __**and we like it much better.**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Narusasuforever1**

Korea sat in the center of what could only be called a room. He had woken up less than a half hour ago and had spent that time examining the space around himself. It was nothing more than three beige walls and the scarlet carpeting that lined the floor. The fourth wall was nonexistent, instead acting as a window for the outside world.

Korea had been wandering ahead of the cannibalistic Iceland and whiny Sealand when he had suddenly come face to face with himself. Everything about this doppelganger had been identical except for one thing, his curl. While Korea's curl grew to the right, this doppelganger's curl grew to the left instead; a perfect mirror image of himself.

Korea's reflection had given him a wicked smile before grabbing him by the front of his hanbok and throwing him into the wall. Instead of colliding with the wall as he should have, Korea'd had the sensation of passing through an icy waterfall before passing out.

Now Korea was staring at the back wall of his prison as he scratched his nose. There was a mirror adjacent to his on the opposite wall. The two mirrors caused a unique effect between each other, looking like an elongated hallway of a sort.

A soft sniffling sound made Korea jump in surprise and whirl around. It sounded like someone was trying to contain their sobs.

"Yeoboseyo? _(Hello?)_" Korea called through his mirror uncertainly. He looked around himself but couldn't find anyone. "Is someone there, da-ze?" He heard a gasp and the person who was crying tried to stifle their sobs, as though they didn't want to be found out. Spotting the person, Korea's froze in his spot. His eyes widened in surprise before they filled with tears, and he stepped forward.

"Segsihan, da-ze," Korea cried in relief, his arms stretching out for his wife.

Norway was still in her nightgown, a soft cotton dress with red dala horses embroidered on it. The dress had been a gift from Sweden on Korea and Norway's honeymoon. Despite declaring she hated it upon first sight, Norway still wore the nightgown on the cold winter nights.

Trying to tuck herself farther into a corner, Norway wiped at her eyes, still crying. Her reflection was repeated in the hall of mirrors behind Korea.

"What's wrong, Segsihan, da-ze?" Korea asked worriedly with a cock of his head.

"It's nothing," Norway choked, struggling to speak through her hiccups. "G-Go aw-away."

Korea looked around himself, finding nothing but empty space. "To where, da-ze?" he asked in confusion.

"J-Just g-go aw-way!" Norway's sobs slowly returned before she could continue yelling at Korea.

"Segsihan," Korea cooed as he crouched down to be at Norway's level. "What's wrong, Segsihan? I haven't seen you in months, da-ze." Norway shook her head, unable to speak, and covered it with her arms. She rocked back and forth in her distress. "D-Did you make another mistake?" Korea asked worriedly. "Are you upset because you messed up another spell, da-ze?" Norway was still for a few seconds before she slowly nodded.

"Ah, Segsihan," Korea all but whined. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't do magic without someone else with you. It was bad enough when America got stuck speaking Hmong backward for a week, da-ze." Norway's only response was to break down further into tears to the point where she could no longer hear her husband. Korea's shoulders slumped and even his curl seemed to wilt a bit. Finally, he was struck with an idea and he began to sing softly.

"_Pyeonghwa, jag-eun hana eseo jago,_

_Naneun uliga gadeughan bang iss-eoss-eumyeon johgessda_

_I jag-eun ai ui . . ._

_Geosilgwa chimsil_

_Chang-go wa heosgan_

_Geuligo nongjang-eseojag-eun deomi jung.__"_

Norway's sniffles slowly died down until she raised her head to look at Korea. "Wh-What exactly are you trying to accomplish with that nonsense?" she asked coldly.

"Make you stop crying, da-ze," Korea said happily, perking up almost immediately. His curl bobbed in the hair as he bounced in his spot.

"It doesn't even make any sense to me," Norway muttered. "I didn't understand a word you just said." She wiped her wet cheeks with the sleeve of her nightgown.

"I'm no good at Norwegian," Korea pouted at his wife. "But it's your lullaby, da-ze."

"Why?" Norway asked softly.

"I got bored one day, drank a lot of espresso, and decided to translate a lot of Norwegian songs I found on the internet, da-ze," Korea said with a nonchalant shrug. He plopped down on the floor and started picking at a stray thread in the rug beneath him. He still couldn't believe how real everything felt inside the mirror.

"Not that," Norway said, her voice barely audible. "Why can I never do anything right? Every time I cast a spell something goes wrong."

"Because everyone has to do something wrong," Korea sang as he continued to make the whole in the rug larger. "If we didn't then no one would be good at anything, da-ze."

"Whenever I do something wrong," Norway replied tersely. "People get hurt.'

"Hm." Korea looked as though he was contemplating the problem very hard. "But they're not the only ones who get hurt, da-ze," he finally said.

"What do you mean by that?" Norway asked.

"You get hurt," Korea said softly. His eyes were serious when they fell on Norway. "You never let anyone help you out, and so you hurt yourself, da-ze."

Norway closed her eyes and nodded. "That's me," she said sadly. "I've been on my own so long I don't know what it's like to have someone help me."

There was no response from Korea for several minutes until something hit Norway on the forehead and fell to the floor with a metallic ring. Opening her eyes, Korea saw a gold band at her feet. It was Korea's wedding ring, and said nation had an angry pout on his face. Norway picked up the ring, weighing it in her hand.

"Why did you decide to hit me with this?" she asked her husband.

"Because I care," Korea said firmly. "Every time you fall or jump, I'm going to be there to catch you. When the world comes crashing down around you, I'll hold it up. And when Ragnynok happens, I'll hold your hand while we watch the world burn, da-ze."

"Do you mean 'Ragnarok'?" Norway asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Otherwise I'm pretty sure you're going to be off in your own little delusions of destructions."

"Only when I drink espresso," Korea sang happily. "Now throw me back my ring, da-ze."

"Why should I?" Norway asked, closing her hand into a fist. "You obviously don't want it." She almost smiled at Korea's angry pout returning.

"I only threw it to remind you that I love you, da-ze," Korea whined.

"You threw your ring at me?" Norway asked slowly. She looked at the hall space separating her and her husband. How had he managed to throw the ring at her when they were in two separate mirrors?

"Ye," Korea said with a confused expression. "Through the mirror, da-ze."

"You threw your ring through the mirror?" Norway clarified.

"Do these mirrors echo, da-ze?" Korea asked as he turned around to look at the repeating mirrors behind him. It was quite a surprise for him when he was struck in the head by the golden band he had just thrown at Norway.

"Bandy, you came back to me, da-ze!" Korea cried happily before snatching up his ring and slipping it back onto his finger. Norway's palm connected with her forehead.

Mirror | rirroM

America didn't have the chance to duck before Prussia's fist connected with his face. There was a second of silence and pain before the blood began to flow freely from his nose. With a cackle, Prussia swung another punch at the young nation. America ducked under the second blow, a string of swears streaming from his mouth.

"Oy!" England shouted at America. "Watch that tongue!"

"Prussia," Russia scolded the ex-nation with a frown. "What did you do that for? America is your friend, da?"

"What do you think, loser?" Prussia sneered as he watched America clutch his nose. "You know, if West were here he would totally kick your ass." He gave a shout of surprise when America's fist struck him in the cheek, no doubt leaving a dark bruise.

"America!" England shouted in exasperation, her wings fluttering furiously.

"Aiyah!" China shouted in alarm. He jumped aside when Prussia stumbled past him swearing in German.

There was a soft thump behind France and England. The two nations turned in surprise to find France's doppelganger standing behind them with a smirk on his face.

"Bonjour, Angleterre," the doppelganger said.

"Oh bollocks," England sighed. "Do you want to take care of this one, Frog?" she asked her husband.

"I suppose," France said with just as much exasperation. He threw a punch at his doppelganger who raised an arm to easily block the blow before sending his own fist flying forward. This blow was dodged by France who then swiped his leg under his opponent, making a sound of surprise when the doppelganger leapt over it.

"Now that's bloody weird," England commented as she watched her husband duel with his doppelganger with crossed arms.

"What is it?" Russia asked as he watched America and Canada tower over Prussia.

"Doppelgangers," England told Russia with a sigh. "Again." She watched France grab his doppelganger's hair and smack him across the face.

"Ah-h!" Russia's noise of understanding turned to one of surprise when someone landed on his shoulders, covering the Slavic nation's eyes with their hands.

"¡Hola!"

"Bozhe moy!" Russia shouted before grabbing his faucet pipe from his jacket and swinging up hard at his opponent. Spain yelped in surprise and quickly slid down Russia's back, stopping when he wrapped his arms around the Slavic nation's throat. There was a solid _thunk_ as Russia's faucet pipe made contact with his head. Shaking his head like a dog, Russia glared over his shoulder at Spain.

"Wow," Spain said a bit too cheerfully. "You have a hard head, don't you?"

"What do you think you're doing, Spain?" Russia asked coldly. He swung his pipe at Spain again who yelped once more and scrambled up, sitting on Russia's shoulders.

"I don't know, amigo," the Spanish nation said. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Chert!" Russia swore when his pipe struck his neck hard. He groped above himself for Spain and grabbed the far too happy nation by the scruff of his neck. Spain was pulled down with a cold glare as Russia hefted the pipe in one hand.

"Is this really necessary?" Spain asked Russia hopefully. "I'm quite sure it isn't."

"Da, I think it is," Russia said with a hint of aggravation in his voice. "Especially if you are a doppelganger, da?"

"No," Spain replied. "I don't think it is."

"Da," Russia disagreed. "It is." He swung hard at Spain's hips but the maybe-doppelganger lifted his legs quickly so that Russia's missed and the pipe whistled under him.

"Sit _still_," Russia demanded as he swung his pipe back around. "I am trying to beat you senseless before you get any more annoying."

"¿Qué? No gracias." Spain said. "I do not think I want anything to be broken today."

Prussia had to scramble out of the way when Canada dove for him and America stomped at his leg. England had begun to cast spell after spell of lightning at the two Frances fighting, not sure which one she might actually hit. China just watched the whole scene before him with a confused expression and a cocked head.

"Perhaps I should have stayed in isolation, aru."

Prussia stumbled past China, ducking under a fist from America, and tackled Canada's legs.

"Ha!" Prussia crowed joyfully. "You wimps are history!" Canada yelped in surprise as he hit the floor hard and his glasses tumbled away, cracking as they were stomped on by France.

"Oh maple," Canada sighed.

Strong arms wrapped around Prussia's throat and America pulled the ex-nation into a headlock. Prussia struggled briefly before, giving a nasty grin, he grabbed Canada by the front of his shirt and dragged him up from the floor, swinging the French-American nation's weight back. The move caused America to tip backward. The two nations and doppelganger disappeared down the stairs with echoing _thunks_ and shouts of pain.

"Canada!" France shouted in surprise, turning away from his fight. "Amerique!" One of England's spells flew past his head, brushing his hair, and struck France's doppelganger in the chest. The doppelganger fell forward, clutching his chest.

"I will go get them, aru," China called over his shoulder as he dashed out of the room after the young nations and doppelganger. Russia looked over his shoulder before swinging at Spain again.

France turned back to his fight where England had managed to cause his doppelganger to trip. The doppelganger managed to get back to his feet easily enough and charged forward, tackling France and causing the pair of them to disappear through a doorway.

"Frog!" England shrieked, her wings flying open. "France!" Just as she was about to race out the door after her husband, another figure entered the room, a cold grin on his face.

"Privet, England," Russia's doppelganger said, a cold and dangerous aura emanating from around him.

"Pothos," England said stiffly. The great black grim stepped out of the shadows, wagging his tail. "Find the Frog, the _right_ Frog." With a happy bark, Pothos leapt through Russia's doppelganger and chased after France. "Oy, Russia, say hello to your lovely mate," England called lazily over her shoulder.

"Privet, mate," Russia said distractedly. Spain struggled from where Russia was holding him up by the back of his pants. The Spanish doppelganger had been wriggling around worse than wet fish.

"I am thinking, Comrade England," Russia doppelganger said as he drew his faucet pipe from his coat, tapping it against his hand. "That I am not liking you."

"Yes, well, I'm sure you're not such a lovely person either," England said dryly. She let her wings flutter open and rest gently against her back. Russia gave her a cold grin and his aura only seemed to grow worse.

"Goodbye, Comrade England." He lifted the faucet pipe over his head.

"Right, well," England said slowly. "It's been lovely meeting you, really. But I have one crazy husband fighting his evil twin, two missing sons, and so I've got to, well you know, dash!" Whirling around, she dashed for a door on the other side of the room with Russia's doppelganger hot on her heels. "I'll catch you later, Russia!"

"Da, da," Russia said, swinging his pipe at Spain again. "Knock that _off_!"

Mirror | rirroM

Canada grunted as he was slammed against the wall, Prussia's Cheshire grin barely an inch from his face. America had disappeared shortly after their tumble down the stairs. Canada desperately hoped his brother was okay, though he couldn't help but focus on the situation at hand. It didn't help that the stairs had split two ways halfway down.

"Are you ready to give up yet, Birdie?" Prussia practically purred. "Because if you are, I may even give you a treat for being a good boy."

"Not in this lifetime," Canada managed to choke out before kicking Prussia hard in the elbow. The blow caused Prussia to drop his prey and Canada scrambled to crawl away from the predator.

"Hey!" A boot landed on Canada's back, trapping him to the floor. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Get off me!" Canada said through gritted teeth. Searching the air hard with his magic, he grabbed what little cold air he could from a vent and threw it at Prussia's face.

"Gah!" Prussia stumbled back, batting at the air around his head uselessly. Scrambling to his feet, Canada raced down the hallway. "Get back here!" There was a pounding of feet as Prussia began to chase Canada down the hallway.

Canada spared a glance over his shoulder at the pursuing Prussia. He didn't seen anyone before him until he finally collided with a solid body and fell back to the floor with a shout.

"Maple," Canada muttered, rubbing his head. He looked up at whoever he had collided with and his eyes widened in shock. "What in the world?"

"Bonjour," Canada's doppelganger said softly.

An arm wrapped around Canada's throat and another around his chest, trapping the young nation's arms against his sides.

"Did you really think you could escape me?" Prussia asked in Canada's ear.

"Let me go!" Canada shouted furiously, twisting in Prussia's grip like a fish. "What is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" Prussia asked slyly as he began to drag Canada down the hall with him. "Are you talking about my un-awesome reflection?" Canada's doppelganger trailed behind the pair silently.

"Reflection?" Canada repeated softly. His eyes flicked to where he could just barely make out his doppelganger thanks to his poor vision. "You're reflections of us," he breathed. "America figured it out all on his own."

"Actually," Prussia said. "The brat figured it out a long time ago. After those losers – Denmark, Norway and Sweden – disappeared."

"He was trying to warn the others," Canada said to himself. He dug his heels into the ground to try and stop Prussia's reflection from taking him any further.

"Too bad it's too late," Prussia grunted. He stopped trying to drag Canada turned the nation round to face a mirror. "Say hello to your new home," he sniggered.

"Quoi?" Canada asked in confusion before his eyes widened and he struggled hard against Prussia's doppelganger. "Non! Nej!" Prussia released him unexpectedly and there was a sudden shove from behind that caused Canada to stumble forward. The last thing he heard Prussia say made his heart sink.

"Only we can shove our own reflections into the mirrors."

Canada sat up and glared over his shoulder at the grinning doppelganger of his best friend. There was now a glass film separating the two of them. Turning back around with a furious huff, Canada balked and scrambled back in surprise. When he wasn't abruptly attacked, he breathed out in shock.

"Maple."

Mirror | rirroM

America took another quick turn, holding a hand to his aching head. When he, Canada, and Prussia's Reflection had fallen down the stairs. America had gone one direction while the other two had tumbled in the other. After getting his bearings back, the young nation found he had landed on the other side of the building. Rather than take the stairs and try his chances against running into another Reflection, America had begun to follow the wall. That was how he had now lost his way through the maze of hallways.

Skidding to a halt, America panted hard as he stared down yet another hallway. He had been meaning to tell the other nations, especially England and Romania, about his suspicions; but thanks to their annoying habits of talking over him, he hadn't had the chance.

America was about to pass by another hallway when he heard a groan.

"Hello?" America whirled around, hope filling his heart. "Canada?"

"No," a voice snapped. "Cuba, you imbécil." Cuba was sitting on the floor against the wall. He looked as though he was in extreme pain.

"Lo siento, Cuba," America said with a sigh. "I got separated from Canada, so I thought you might be him."

"Canada?" Cuba repeated. He tried to stand but fell back to the floor with gritted teeth.

"Are you alright?" America asked worriedly, moving forward. "Is it the revolution?" He helped Cuba straighten up, supporting the island nation's weight.

"How do you know about that?" Cuba asked through gritted teeth. "It barely started."

"Dude, I'm your neighbor," America chuckled. "I know a lot more about you than you think."

"Cuba?" Taiwan called down the hall. "Who's that talk-? Oh." She stopped when she saw America. "Nǐ hǎo, America."

"Nǐ hǎo, Taiwan," America said over his shoulder with a grin at Taiwan.

"I thought you ran off," Cuba muttered.

"Only to look ahead," Taiwan huffed at Cuba before smiling softly at America. "Did you get separated from your family too?"

"Actually," America said slowly, wondering if he had stepped into a lovers spat. "Canada and I got into a fight with Prussia's Reflection and the three of us went tumbling down the stairs. Canada and I were split up when he and Prussia went one way and I went the other."

"Oh, you poor thing," Taiwan gasped. "Are you alright?"

"It's just a few bruises," America said with a shrug. "Nothing I haven't had before."

"If you want," Cuba grunted. "I can give you a few more."

"Cuba," Taiwan snapped at the communist nation. "Don't treat America like that. What did he ever do to you?"

Cuba scowled at Taiwan before replying. "He invaded me," he said. America's jaw snapped shut and a veil seemed to fall over his eyes. Taiwan's heart dropped at the familiar look. America was throwing up his walls again, hiding the shattering child inside.

"You did a lot of bad things too, Cuba," Taiwan reminded Cuba hotly. "You agreed with Russia to bomb America in the Cold War. And you mistreat your citizens."

"Taiwan," America said stiffly.

Cuba had opened his mouth to respond to Taiwan's remark when he heard footsteps. Grabbing Taiwan's wrist, he dragged her away from America with him.

"In the closet," Cuba hissed.

"America, what about you?" Taiwan asked worriedly over her shoulder.

"I'll be fine," America told Taiwan with a small smile. "I'm sure I can shrug them off before anything can happen."

"Get over here, Kid," Cuba snapped. "Before I come over there and make your nose bleed again."

"Cuba!" Taiwan scolded Cuba.

America pulled a face, wincing at the pain, but hurried into the closet, shutting the door tightly after himself. The three nations crouched down on the floor as they listened intently to the footsteps outside. America's eyes flitted to Cuba and he sighed.

"Cuba," America started, not sure how Cuba was going to take what he had to say.

"¿Qué?" Cuba grumbled, trying to get comfortable against the wall. He looked as though he wanted nothing more than to take a nap for a moment than to run from Reflections.

"I'm sorry," America said softly. Taiwan's eyes filled with sadness as she watched America's shoulders slump with the apology. He just seemed to be adding more weight to the world he carried on his shoulders.

Cuba was silent for a moment before digging through his pockets. "Here," he said, shoving a candy bar and a yo-yo into America's hands. "Keep yourself busy while the adults talk." America gaped at him before sitting against a wall and pouting. He rested his chin on his knees, rolling the yo-yo between his fingers.

"What was that for?" Taiwan hissed at Cuba. "You're making him feel like a four year-old."

"He likes playing with toys," Cuba grunted. "Haven't you noticed how America's always playing with toys at meetings?" Lately, America had been finding small toys on his desk at the world meetings. He had played with the trinkets while listening to speeches, occasionally annoying the nations around him.

"There is a time and a place," Taiwan snapped. "America might like to play with toys, but right now you're making him feel useless, like a child who's just been told to go away."

"America," Cuba said with a groan.

"Yeah?" America said. Both Cuba and Taiwan turned to see him trying to balance the yo-yo on his nose. He resembled a seal with a rubber ball.

Taiwan gaped at America in disbelief. "Doesn't that _hurt_?" she asked in shock.

"Yeah," America admitted. He kept his eyes trained on the yo-yo. "But I wanted to see if I could do it. I guess I can."

Cuba gave Taiwan an 'I told you so' look. "What was that about America wanting to be treated like an adult?" he asked.

"Oh, shut up," Taiwan snapped. America's cheeks heated and he lowered his head, the yo-yo falling into his lap. The veil returned in his eyes and he cleared his throat.

"What's our plan of action?" America asked seriously.

"My spine is trying to snap in half," Cuba replied tiredly. "My heart feels like it's on fire, and I have a headache. I want nothing more than to get a few minutes of sleep. Can you keep an eye on Taiwan for a few minutes?"

"Sure thing," America said before Taiwan could yell at Cuba. "Rest for now, I'll wake you up in a few hours. We need to find a room on one of the upper levels where we can see anyone coming. It'd be a lot safer than sitting in a closet." Cuba only grunted and fell to his side, already asleep. Taiwan gave him a disgusted look before turning back to America. She watched him fiddle with yo-yo for a few minutes before speaking

"Hey, America," Taiwan said. America made a noise of assertion. "Do you know who Atlas is?"

"You mean the Greek Titan?" America asked. He tucked the yo-yo into his pocket and opened the candy bar, breaking off a chunk. He didn't offer any to Taiwan, as he had learned the Asian nations had an aversion to chocolate due to their lactose intolerance.

"Duì," Taiwan said. She watched America chew the chocolate thoughtfully. "If you saw him with the weight of the world on his shoulders, would you say anything to him?"

"Yeah," America said, taking another bite of chocolate.

"What would you say?" Taiwan asked curiously.

"Shrug."

Mirror | rorriM

Hong Kong balanced dangerously on the balcony railing as the two Germanic nations behind talked about what they should do next. She was rather annoyed neither of them had bothered paying her any attention except to tell her to keep up.

"I understand you want to find Liechtenstein," Austria said, reaching out and stopping his brother from continuing to storm down the hallway.

"And you don't?" Switzerland snapped, slapping Austria's hand away. "She's your sister too. In fact, _you're_ the one who found her in the first place."

Hong Kong lifted one foot in the air and clasped her ankle, easily balancing with her acrobatic skills.

"I want to find her," Austria said with a sigh. "But we can't exactly do that when we somehow wound up in this building."

"Then we need to go back to the other building," Switzerland growled. "What dummkopf architect planned this place out?"

Hong Kong released her foot and leaned back into a bridge, placing her hands firmly on the railing. She carefully raised herself up in a hand stand with her legs straight in the air. Austria moved to Hong Kong, wrapping his arm around her waist and lifted her off the railing.

"I believe he was Swiss," Austria told his brother. Switzerland gave him a filthy look.

"Hey!" Hong Kong pouted at Austria. "I was having fun."

"I would like to know, though," Austria said, ignoring Hong Kong. "How could you mistake Hong Kong for Liechtenstein?"

"There was fog," Switzerland said matter-of-factly. "I couldn't see anything, and Hong Kong is only a few centimeters taller than Liechtenstein."

"Am not!" Hong Kong said indignantly. "I'm _several_ centimeters taller than Liechtenstein."

"I agree with Hong Kong," Austria said, not seeming to notice he was carrying the female Asian nation upside down.

"It was _foggy_," Switzerland repeated snappishly.

"You want foggy?" Hong Kong glared at Switzerland. "Come to my house and I'll show you the smog."

"She does have a very nice smog," Austria said, as though he was talking about a ski resort in Switzerland. "It has a rather memorable aftertaste which lingers for a while and reminds you every time why don't you want to be there. But, for some reason, you keep returning to see the fair smog ridden cities of Hong Kong." Hong Kong had never given anyone a filthier look before.

"Oh Mund halten, _(Oh shut up,)_" Switzerland muttered under his breath.

"You asked for it," Austria replied dryly. Hong Kong spewed out a string of Chinese neither Germanic nation could understand, but they got the she was saying something filthy and unladylike.

"Perhaps we should keep moving," Austria said thoughtfully. "Before those creatures come back to attack us again."

"Because one of you was hard enough to deal with," Switzerland snapped at his older brother. "I can't believe we are being attacked by doppelgangers again."

"Would you put me down?" Hong Kong demanded. "I can feel the blood rushing to my head." Austria let Hong Kong slide out of his grip and land gently on the floor. Hong Kong leapt to her feet and straightened her cheongsam.

"I agree," Austria said. "This whole doppelganger affairs is becoming quite out of style."

"What is that?" Switzerland suddenly asked. He grabbed a surprised Hong Kong by the arm and pulled the neck of her cheongsam down a few inches to reveal a tattoo where her brand had once been. The tattoo was of a certain blue flag with a red and white cross on it.

"It's nothing," Hong Kong said quickly, trying to pull away from Switzerland.

"Why do you have Iceland's flag on your shoulder," Austria asked curiously.

"I told you," Hong Kong snapped. "It's nothing." She pulled herself free of Switzerland and fixed her cheongsam.

"You're too young to have a tattoo," Switzerland commented. "I only let Liechtenstein get one when she was at least a hundred years old."

"Liechtenstein has a tattoo?" Austria asked in shock.

"It's only a small one on her hip," Switzerland said hotly to Austria, as though he didn't want to be talking about it. "It's of an eagle holding a Neroli Viviparum Lily."

"And you're surprised by me having Iceland's flag on my shoulder," Hong Kong muttered under her breath.

"I think it would be best if we found China quickly," Austria said thoughtfully. "Before his little sister does something drastic."

"You guys are jerks," Hong Kong said, sticking her tongue out at Austria.

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_The song Korea sings is actually a Norwegian lullaby we found online. He's signing it in Korean, though._

**There ended up being quite a bit of humor in this chapter, particularly between Russia and Spain's Reflection.**

_Did you know there was actually a Canadian sniper in World War Two who was blind in his right eye? He ended up rescuing a village and I think a camp. I can't believe how close we got to history without even knowing about it._

**Atlas was a Greek Titan forced to hold the world on his shoulders for the rest of eternity.**

_In Asian culture they tend to stop drinking milk when they don't need it anymore. And some of them are actually lactose intolerant. Their lack of milk causes short bones and thus their lack of height. I'm not trying to insult anyone here, Castor's only five foot one inch (154.94 cm). _**And a half!**

**Here are the English lyrics to the son Korea sings.**

"Sleep in peace, little one,

I wish we had a room full

Of these little kids . . .

The living room and the bedroom

The shed and the barn

And a small pile out on the farm."

_**See you next time!**_


	7. Little Yellow Sunflower

Disclaimer: _**We don't own Hetalia!**_

A/N: _**Hey, everyone!**_

**So, we're going to try a new form of writing with **As the Bell Tolls. _That's right! Recently Castor bought a book called _90 Days to a Novel_ and so she wants to put that into use for our story, to make it even better than it was before. I've already put some of it into use here in the story!_

_**Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

**Little Yellow Sunflower**

Cuba blinked blearily when he awoke, staring at the ceiling for several minutes before the last few hours of memories rushed back to him: escaping from the chaos of the meeting room, being chased by himself, and running into America. Groaning, Cuba lifted his wrist to check his wristwatch. The hands read eight o'clock in the evening. Only six hours had passed since the events in the meeting room.

Grumbling curses in Spanish, Cuba rubbed his face and desperately tried to wake up. The revolution at his house wasn't helping at all. His spine screamed, his lungs heaved, and his heart faltered once in a while. His people were about to give up the revolution, he could feel it.

Cuba sat up slowly, wincing as nearly every joint in his body popped. Sighing in relief when he finally reached a vertical position, Cuba blinked in surprise to see America sitting against the far wall, as if the nation hadn't gotten any rest at all.

"Hey, America," Cuba said, his voice cracking from disuse.

"Hm?" America asked distractedly.

"Have you been sitting up this entire time?" Cuba asked the younger nation. He kept his voice rough when speaking but worried on the inside. There was no way America could last much longer under this amount of pressure.

"Yeah," America said with a wry smile. "But it's fine. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before." Cuba could read the lie just by looking at America's face. Dark circles had formed under America's eyes and he had chewed his nails down to stubs.

Cuba stood up, careful not to wake up the sleeping Taiwan beside him. One hand supporting him against the wall and the other clutching his back, Cuba made his way to tower of America.

"You're telling me you've face worse than this?" Cuba asked in disbelief.

"Sure," America said, looking up at Cuba with unblinking sky-blue eyes. "I spent a few months in Auschwitz one time during World War Two."

"That must have been really rough." Cuba slid down the wall and winced when he hit the concrete floor. "Do you still have nightmares about it?"

"No," America said too quickly for it to be true.

"I see," Cuba said before drawing his legs up and resting his arms on them. He studied America in silence for several minutes, causing the younger nation to become uncomfortable.

"Look, Cuba," America finally said, shifting an inch or two away from Cuba. "I heard you and Taiwan talking about me earlier, you don't need to worry about me."

Taiwan mumbled in her sleep, making both North American nations freeze for a moment.

"Taiwan's worried about you," Cuba admitted. "She thinks you're going to make yourself sick if you keep doing this." America fell silent at that, turning his head away. Cuba saw the larger nation's shoulders visibly slump and his shield being lowered.

"I wonder if they're real," Cuba said, resting his cheek on a fist.

"If what are real?" America asked in a confused yet relieved tone.

"God," Cuba replied dryly. He saw America's eyes narrow at the touchy subject. "They're supposedly the highest power on Earth, and then here we are; personifications of the nations of the world and our decisions affect every mortal on the planet."

"I don't really think that's how it works," America disagreed softly. He stared at the bottle of bleach beside his foot with a glazed look. "I think it's the people's choice that affected us and how we think. They're what keep our hearts beating and our lungs pumping."

"So you're saying humans are really the higher beings?" Cuba clarified.

America buried his face in his arms. "I don't know anymore," he mumbled into his jacket sleeve.

Silence fell between the two nations before an arm snaked its way around America's shoulder. Cuba had moved to sit beside him.

"There are plenty of nations who would like to argue your point, America," Cuba said. "A lot of them believe humans make decisions based of them. My siblings and I would have agreed with them if you had never spoken up."

"I barely knew them," America whispered. "The Europeans, I mean. I barely knew them before World War One because of my isolation. And when I finally entered the War . . . it scared me silly. I wanted nothing to do with them ever again. How could people who represent a people and an entire culture be so greedy?"

"I think it has to do with our leaders," Cuba replied dryly. "Look at me, I'm not hitting you right now, am I?" America smiled weakly at that. He stared in surprise when Taiwan suddenly sat up.

"Who threw the ball?" Taiwan asked stupidly.

"¿Qué?" Cuba said in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Shénme?" Taiwan asked before looking around. She sighed when she realized where she was and leaned back against a box. "I was dreaming Bauhinia was throwing things again."

"At least she's not as bad as fifty kids playing baseball," America said. That made Taiwan smile.

"I suppose that would be worse," Taiwan agreed. "So, do either of you know just what exactly it is we're dealing with here?"

"No se," Cuba said with a shrug.

"I do," America said. He flushed when Cuba and Taiwan turned look at him. "I've been having premonitions for the past two weeks about shattering mirrors. When I received Mor Nor's invitation it all made sense."

"How did you figure it out from an invitation?" Cuba asked in disbelief. "I thought it looked normal."

America ruffled his hair tiredly. "Mor Nor would never write an invitation for a meeting held in Denmark," he explained. "She would have made Far Den write it himself."

"So this was all a trap?" Taiwan asked, groaning when America nodded gravely. "Aiyah, what is wrong with this world?"

"This is getting pretty old," Cuba agreed. "I'm just going into isolation after this meeting. Come and wake me up if anything interesting happens."

"Hang on," America said quickly. "There's more I need to tell you."

"Shénme?" Taiwan asked in aggravation. "What else could there be to know?"

"You guys saw Cuba's doppelganger, right?" America asked.

"Sí," Cuba replied. "HE wasn't very friendly."

"Yeah, well, you weren't very nice at first either," America muttered under his breath before clearing his throat. "There are more than two worlds inhabiting this space. One is our world, Earth, and the other is the Mirror World. Reflections are doppelgangers of ourselves from the Mirror World. They protect us from seeing the bad things in their world and keep us from entering it on accident. Some of the Reflections got bored with their job and decided we're doing a sucky job at being nations."

Taiwan's mouth has fallen open by the end of the speech.

"I'm trying to decide whether to stay where I am or take offense and hit you," Cuba said with narrowed eyes.

"Listen, we have to warn the others," America staid. He stood, brushing his pants off. "Before the Reflections shove anyone else into a mirror. See, only a Reflection can shove their original into a mirror."

"How are we going to warn the others?" Cuba demanded. "They're everywhere, and so are the Reflections. We'll be caught before we take two steps out this door."

America thought for a second before he lit up with an idea. "Have either of you ever heard of Office Tag?" he asked.

"Bù," Taiwan said, shaking her head. Cuba only grunted in response, his eyes slowly closing.

America kicked Cuba gently to wake him up. "It's a game the kids like to play at the White House," he said. "It pisses my boss of to no end. What they do is they call another office's phone from one office and wait for their one of their siblings to pick up. Then they usually tell a joke before running off. Their siblings have to figure out which office they're in."

Taiwan cocked her head in confusion. "Why are you telling us this?" she asked.

"And why are your kids still allowed in the White House?" Cuba added.

"Because they protested the president and got him impeached when he banned them," America said with a shrug. "Andrew Johnson went bye-bye pretty quickly when he didn't like the kids. But what we could do is find a phone and call around the buildings, tell everyone to meet at a certain location."

"Oh," Taiwan said in realization, her eyes lighting up. "That sounds like a brilliant plan!"

"Does this mean we still have to go outside?" Cuba asked.

"Yes, it does," America said gravely. "We need to get to a safer place than a random closet."

"Let's go, then," Taiwan said. She stood and fixed her skirts. "We can tell the other nations to call anyone they can too."

"Sounds like a plan to me," America said. He opened the door and peeked out. "The coast is clear."

"Fine," Cuba sighed. "Let's go." He managed to get to his feet and followed Taiwan and America out into the hallway.

Mirror | rorriM

Poland frowned and tugged at her hand gently in an attempt to break free from her supposed brother. The two nations had done nothing but argue for the last two hours, driving each other crazy before they finally fell silent. Unfortunately, when Poland fell silent it apparently freaked Prussia out enough for him to grab her hand and drag Poland behind himself.

"I still can't believe you kicked me," Prussia grumbled. He walked with a rather pronounced limp. "That was un-awesome."

"It was, like, either bite or kick," Poland snapped. "I went with the one that would be more comfortable for the both of us."

"You call that comfortable?" Prussia demanded, glaring over his shoulder. "I won't be able to have any more children."

"It's not like you need anymore," Poland grumbled. She tugged experimentally at her hand again. "Can I, like, have my hand back now?"

"Nein," Prussia snapped, continuing to drag his _sister_ along behind him. "I told West I would keep you safe, so safe is how I'm going to keep you."

"Is this because I'm your sister?" Poland began to ask.

"You're not my schwester," Prussia shouted quickly. "I thought we had agreed on this already. I don't want to be your bruder and you don't want to be my schwester."

"Who would, like, want to be your sister?" a voice asked behind Prussia, causing the nation to freeze. "That would be totally not cool." Prussia turned slowly to see a male Poland standing behind him. Poland had his hands on his hips and a smirk on his lips.

"Poland," Prussia said slowly.

"Co?" Poland snapped. "I was going to, like, say sister-in-law before you interrupted me."

"Why are there two of you?" Prussia asked, pointing at Poland's doppelganger.

"Hey," Poland's doppelganger snapped, puffing out his cheeks. "Don't you, like, know it's rude to point fingers?"

"Po," Lithuania said as he stepped up beside Poland's doppelganger. "Do you really have to be like this?" he asked.

"Relax," Poland's doppelganger said haughtily. "Prussia, like, couldn't take us on with both his hands tied behind his back."

"This is weird," Prussia said, pulling a face. "Poland, who is this un-awesome weirdo?"

"You think _this_ is, like, weird," Poland cried. "Look at my hair, it's god awful!"

"Ja, I'm screwed," Prussia sighed. He crossed his arms and glared at the two new nations standing before him. "So, who are you two supposed to be?"

"Well, I'm, like, totally Dnalop," Poland's doppelganger said, waving a hand. "And this is, like, my best friend Ainauthil."

"Sveiki," Ainauthil said with a wave of his hand.

"Hallo," Prussia said slowly. "What do you two want?"

"What else?" Poland asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Me, of course, because I'm totally gorgeous."

Prussia glared at his sister-in-law. "Have you ever heard of modesty before?" he asked hotly.

"Does that mean I'm, like, colorblind and can only use two colors for a dreadful outfit?" Poland asked. "Because if so, then I am totally not modest."

"Not. One. Bit," Prussia said through gritted teeth.

"Ohmygosh," Dnalop said quickly and excitedly. "You, like, noticed too? That's so totally great! I keep trying to tell Ainauthil for years that Aissurp's outfit was horrible, but he's just a terrible listener."

"Po." Ainauthil's palm connected with his forehead.

"I know, right," Poland gushed. "It was, like, such a dreadful sight. It burned my eyes to look at it."

"Hey!" Prussia shouted furiously. "That outfit was awesome. I was buried in it."

"And what about the blue uniform he wore during World War Two?" Dnalop asked Poland excitedly. "That dreadful thing, like, should have gone to the dogs."

"I know," Poland said enthusiastically. "I told him, like, ten times he would look better in green. But did he listen?"

"Of course not," Dnalop said with a roll of his eyes. "Aissurp never listens, to, like anything I say."

"So . . ." Prussia sidled up to stand beside Ainauthil. "Do you want to drag your Poland away and I'll drag mine, or should we just throw a few punches and call it a win?"

"Wait for it," Ainauthil replied with a sigh. "It'll happen in just a second."

"So," Poland said. "What are you, like, doing here?"

"Oh, that's right," Dnalop gushed. "I, like, came here to push you into a mirror so I can totally take your place and be a better nation than you."

"You know," Prussia said with a cock of his head. "I don't think we actually have to fight, just those two."

"There's just one problem with that," Ainauthil sighed.

"Was?" Prussia asked.

A smack echoed through the hall as Poland slapped Dnalop across the face. "And to think I totally liked you," Poland huffed.

"You, like, totally didn't just do that," Dnalop said hotly. "No one slaps me across the face and gets away with it. I'll, like, make Warsaw your capital." Silence hung in the air for several minutes before Dnalop realized his mistake. "Whatever, you, like, know what I mean!"

"Did he get smarter when he was turned into a girl?" Prussia asked curiously. "Or was he just hiding it under that stupid smile?"

"You'd be surprise," Ainauthil said with a shrug. "People can change."

"I'm going to totally destroy your capital," Poland snapped back.

"No way," Dnalop snarled. "I, like, declare Poland Rule!"

"Please don't get mad at me for doing this," Prussia growled at Ainauthil before stopping up to Dnalop.

"What are you, like, doing?" Dnalop demanded. He squealed when Prussia grabbed his head and slammed it into the wall. Dnalop slid down the wall unconscious.

"He was starting to annoy me," Prussia said, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Hey!" Poland stomped her foot. "I was totally just going to declare Poland Rule!"

"Dummkopf," Prussia muttered before bending over and folding Poland over his shoulder. He straightened up, turning to Ainauthil. "I really don't feel like hitting you, but that's just because you aren't throwing any punches at me."

"Someone needs to be here to listen to Po when he wakes up," Ainauthil said with a shrug. "I might as well do it."

"Hey!" Poland pounded furiously on Prussia's back. "Like, put me down!"

"Nein, we need to find West and get out of here," Prussia said before making way down the hall away from Ainauthil.

Mirror | rorriM

England stormed from yet another room, slamming the door behind herself. Her agitation with France was rising by the minute. She couldn't find him anywhere, though Pothos had returned only fifteen minutes ago with a whimper and his ears back, sinking into the shadows.

"Angleterre?" France's voice rang from the other end of the hallway.

"Frog?" England asked, whirling around. She sighed in relief at the sight of her husband standing the open doorway before her blood boiled. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" she demanded.

"I have been looking for you," France replied, striding forward to wrap his arms around England's waist. "You are not hurt, are you, my Pet?" he asked with a worried expression.

"No," England sighed. She rested her forehead against France's shoulder. "I was able to lose Russia's bloody doppelganger on the third floor when I jumped back down to the second. The git didn't see it coming."

"You always were very tactical," France chuckled. "How else could have defeated the great Spain?"

"Only by sheer force," England said. She pulled back and looked into France's blue eyes. Her snowy wings stretched once before tucking tightly against her back. "Are you sick, Frog?"

"Non," France replied hurriedly. "Why do you ask, Pet?"

"You're being all lovey-dovey," England huffed. "And more than usual."

"I am the nation of love," France said, waving a hand flamboyantly. "How could I not be, ah, _lovey-dovey_? Are you saying I am not romantic?" He leaned forward, barely an inch way from England's face.

England shrugged out of France's embrace. "No," she said. "You're just being rather annoying. Can we talk about his later? We need to find the others; hopefully Russia has dealt with that annoying doppelganger by now." She began to make her way down the hall.

"What doppelganger?" France asked curiously. "I hope he isn't breaking things again."

"It was just Spain's bloody doppelganger," England said with a wave of her hand. "He was being ridiculous beyond belief, that git."

"Ah, oui," France sang. "Espagne."

"Yes, Spain," England snapped over her shoulder. "Or whatever they're calling themselves now, those gits. Every doppelganger seems to have a different name: Hispania, España, and that ridiculous personality Conquistador."

"Quoi?" France said. "Are you saying they are unoriginal?"'

"If you mean by repetitive, then yes," England replied in an aggravated tone.

"Then perhaps they need some new names," France said brightly. "After all, names cannot continue on forever."

"You're being weird, Frog," England said dangerously. "You better stop before I send you to an alternate dimension where you are most certainly not welcome."

"Then I would take you with me," France said, moving quickly to keep in-step with England before drawing his wife into an embrace. "And we could be together forever."

"Quit reading those bloody romance novels," England snapped, beating France over the head. "I don't care for any of your cheesy pick-up lines."

"You wound me." France clapped a hand over his heart in mock pain. "What shall you do next? Destroy a wall so it may fall and crush me?"

"Watch me," England said tersely. She snapped her fingers and a mirror shattered. "I bet I could."

France eyed the mirror with distaste. "I believe you, Pet," he said. "How about we get going before any of those _doppelgangers _come looking for us?"

"Sounds like a plan." England made to follow France down the hall but froze when she caught sight of a mirror. Her breath caught in her chest. "Blimey."

Mirror | rorriM

New Zealand tugged helplessly at the hem of the jacket he had managed to find. The arduous task caused him to fall behind as he tried in vain to fix the jacket that fell mid-thigh. When Northern Ireland looked over his shoulder it was to spot his nephew struggling with the jacket again.

"Blimey, New Zealand," Northern Ireland groaned. "Will you hurry up, laddie? We haven't got all day." Ever since their fall the smaller island nation had been shaky, trying to get over his phobia of falling.

"I know, I know," New Zealand grumbled. He stopped fiddling with the jacket and hurried to catch up with his uncle. "It's just really weird is all."

"What, the jacket?" Northern Ireland asked in confusion. "It fits me just fine."

"Well it doesn't fit me," New Zealand snapped. "I'm a few inches taller than you."

"Why did you have to mention that?" Northern Ireland grumbled.

The two island nations fell silent as they trekked down the hallway. They had been trying to find their way around the building for the past two hours, having been in a fight directly after falling, and then running for several hours until they were entirely lost.

"What are we trying to do again?" New Zealand asked. "You haven't exactly told me yet."

"We need to leave and get help," Northern Ireland sighed. His silver wings fluttered anxiously. "The Doctor would know what to do."

"Why don't you just call him Albania?" New Zealand asked curiously. "That is real name, after all."

"Why don't you call him Australia?" Northern Ireland countered. "That's his real name too."

New Zealand stopped and crossed his arms. "Because Oz is a downright pain in the arse," he said. "And he deserves it."

"Exactly," Northern Ireland said. He paused at a fork in the hall and looked down the right way. "I think it's this way," he said, pointing down said hall.

"Are you sure?" New Zealand asked dryly. "Are you sure that's the way your 'Doctor' would go?"

Northern Ireland glared at New Zealand. "There's a sign on the wall." Sure enough, when New Zealand peeked around the corner he saw a silver sign engraved with 'Lobby this way'. New Zealand flushed brightly and muttered about stupid short uncles and signs under his breath, earning himself a smack upside the head.

"Ow!" New Zealand rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Because you're an eejit," Northern Ireland snapped at his nephew. He led the older nation down the hall toward the lobby.

The round lobby jutted out of the main building of the House of Mirrors, opening to a grand staircase and the rest of the first floor. The great domed roof rose all the way to the second floor. The glass ceiling and walls revealed the great heavens above and the silent town outside littered by freshly fallen snow.

"Blimey," Northern Ireland breathed. "They really outdid themselves."

"Who cares?" New Zealand said before darting forward to grab a door handle. "Let's get out of here." He yanked on the door and frowned.

"What is it?" Northern Ireland asked. He moved to stand beside his nephew.

"The door's locked," New Zealand replied, yanking on the door again.

"What?" Northern Ireland asked in a panicked voice. Shoving New Zealand aside, he jerked at the door as hard as he can. He yanked again, this time putting some magic into it. The door didn't budge. "No, no, no, this can't be happening."

"Uncle," New Zealand said slowly, backing away from Northern Ireland.

"What?" Northern Ireland asked in a dreaded tone. He turned around and froze almost instantly. Japan, New Zealand, and a mirror-image of himself stood in the doorway of the lobby.

"Bloody hell," Northern Ireland breathed at the sight of himself.

"Run!" New Zealand grabbed his uncle's hand and darted to the left. Waving his hand, New Zealand managed to slam the doors behind them with magic before the grinning Reflections were pounding on them.

"You said it wrong," Northern Ireland shouted at New Zealand. "You can't do it right!"

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" New Zealand demanded over his shoulder.

"Either say it right the first time," Northern Ireland said. "Or don't say it at all." He yanked New Zealand down another hallway. A slab of stone erupted after them from the ground, blocking the entrance to the hall.

"You've been spending too much time with Albania." New Zealand concluded logically.

"The eejit is hard to deal with," Northern Ireland agreed. "He rubs off on you. Now come on." He and New Zealand continued to race down the hall, bickering.

Mirror | rorriM

Belgium paused to look in a mirror and sighed. The lack of her reflection still freaked her out, even after eight hours of not seeing it. Luxemburg bumped into his sister, rubbing at his eyes like a child. Liechtenstein followed close behind, her feet faltering every once in a while.

"Are you alright?" Belgium asked her younger brother as she turned to help Luxemburg regain his balance.

"I'm fine," Luxemburg mumbled, brushing aside his sister's helping hands. "I don't need your help."

"We're all tired, Lux," Belgium said. She felt like an exhausted mother at a super market. She hadn't felt this way since Geneva had learned to walk. "Please don't start any fights."

"Who said I was going to start a fight?" Luxemburg demanded crankily. "Does everyone just wake up in the morning and say: 'hey, I think Luxemburg is going to start a fight today'?"

"Lux," Liechtenstein sighed. "No one is trying to fight with you." She leaned against a wall, wishing she could rest for a while.

"That's what they all say," Luxemburg grumbled.

"Luxemburg," Belgium snapped. "If you don't knock it off this instant, I won't hesitate to put you over my knee and teach you a lesson or two about manners."

"You can't do that," Luxemburg argued with his sister. "I'm too old to be spanked!"

"Watch me," Luxemburg threated.

Liechtenstein sighed at the siblings fighting and slid down the floor. Her eyes slipped shut to the sounds of Luxemburg and Belgium arguing. She had just slipped into a sleepy daze when Belgium suddenly shook her gently.

"Liechtenstein," Belgium said, kneeling beside the smaller nation. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just tired," Liechtenstein sighed. "We have been walking for eight hours with no rest."

"I know it's exhausting," Belgium said, helping the exhausted Liechtenstein to her feet. "But we just need to find someplace to rest."

"I just want to rest," Liechtenstein almost whined. "Where is Big Brother?"

"We will find him, I promise," Belgium said tiredly.

"You just want to find your husband and get out of here," Luxemburg huffed haughtily.

"Lux," Belgium said with a groan.

"We all just want to get out of here," Liechtenstein reminded her boyfriend. Luxemburg muttered something incoherently and scuffed his foot against the floor.

"We should get going," Belgium said. "Before we run into any more of those doppelgangers." Liechtenstein grumbled in German and Romansh before finally following Belgium down the hallway. Belgium dragged her feet on the carpeted floor for a few yards before she stopped.

"Are you coming, Lux?" Belgium asked, turning around. She froze at the sight Luxemburg struggling with himself. "Luxemburg!"

"What is it?" Liechtenstein asked as she turned and gasped out, "Lux!"

"Would you two stop staring and do something?" Luxemburg grunted, trying to knock his doppelganger off his feet. Belgium stepped forward to help but froze when her own doppelganger stepped before her.

"What are you doing?" Luxemburg demanded. "I asked you to help me!" Liechtenstein's attempt at aid was thwarted by a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she came face to face with herself.

There was a terrified shout from Luxemburg as his doppelganger dragged him toward a mirror. The small nation was shoved backward into the mirror, disappearing through the glass.

"Luxemburg!" Belgium cried, staring at where her brother had previously been standing in horror. Several seconds passed before she snapped out of her daze and whirled around. Grabbing Liechtenstein's wrist, she flipped Liechtenstein's doppelganger into her own then shoved Liechtenstein forward.

"Run, Liech," Belgium shouted.

"But what about Lux?" Liechtenstein asked, tears in her eyes.

"I'll take care of it," Belgium promised her young friend. "Now, run!"

Liechtenstein turned on her heel and tore down the hallway, hearing the sounds of fighting behind her.

'_Big Brother, where are you?_'

* * *

A/N: _**What did you think?**_

_Silly England and France, they almost broke the Fourth Wall! _**Good thing they didn't. We would have killed them.**

_It's gorgeous here in Wisconsin today! But apparently we're supposed to get a blizzard tomorrow. :(_


End file.
